A Sticky Valentine SasuNaru
by State Kunoichi
Summary: Will a love potion made by a desperate Sasuke-fan affect the friendship between the raven and Naruto? This is a special Valentine's that no one in Konoha High School will ever forget. Rated M for last chapter. Others contain fluff and a hint of lime.
1. Chapter 1: Special Delivery

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated PG, PG-13 **at most.** Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

'Oh, why am I doing this again?'

Naruto walked down the hall carrying a small bottle in a bit of a daze. He replayed the entire morning in his head, thinking how he got in his current situation. Now what was going on that was making his life difficult at the moment? Oh yeah. The most important day to the students, mainly the females, was coming up. Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was the day that was made for only one guy: Uchiha Sasuke. Not that Naruto hated him. No, Sasuke was his best friend, as odd as it may seem. But it frustrated him every year to find the raven with all the attention of the girls and his locker always filled with gifts and letters about how all of them loved and adored him. Only once did Naruto get a Valentine's letter in his locker, but the handwriting was so messy and the person didn't sign it. So, it was either a very shy girl (which he thought was unlikely) or some guys playing a prank on him.

But that was old news for Naruto and he was over that (until he sees Sasuke's pile) but one thing still bugged him. Every year he would throw out the presents and cards and just carry on through the day as if nothing happened. Whenever Naruto would ask why, he would simply say:

"Because I'm waiting for that _one_ person to give me that present that I can't refuse."

Whenever he said that, Naruto would give him a confused look and he would continue with:

"You'll understand....eventually. Or at least I pray you do, Dobe."

Oh, how the Guessing Game killed Naruto. Was he talking in that general term as if to say "The One" as for that person he hopes to meet in the future? The blonde could have sworn that he already had someone in mind, but whom? Was it someone he knew? God, he would always hate not having Shikamaru's brainpower at times like these.

But that's not the point. The point is what he was doing now. The bottle was for Sasuke, and the present itself was from Sakura. Every year, a week before Valentine's, the girls would always try to bribe the boys, er, I mean Sasuke since he's the only one who gets the attention, with other presents and on that day, they would hand him the card and chocolate and hope he would accept it. To their dismay, he would always turn the girls down, so they would only try harder.

That morning, when both boys made their way to school, the Uchiha opened his locker to find the usual stack of confessional letters of girls. He only gave a sigh and threw them out before getting his books and waited for Naruto who only gave a sheepish grin. They knew that these were only the small fry and the more aggressive girls would soon make their move. And sure enough, Persistent #1 showed up: Ino.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!~" she said with a huge smile on her face.

She gave a quick glare to the other blonde signaling him to vanish, but he only stood waiting for the usual routine: Confess, ask, turn down, move on. Even though this always happened, the girls never seemed to get the hint.

"You know Valentine's Day is coming up, right?"

She wiggled a bit and squeezed her arms together, a way for her to press her chest and extend her breast out more. Just a way to show her sex appeal, which sickened Naruto a bit. He wasn't sure if it was why she was doing it, or for whom she was doing it for. Anyway, Sasuke didn't give her a nod or any noise, but a blank stare to continue, which she gladly did.

"Well....I wanted to let you know that I love you, have loved you, and always will..." No response. "And so I wanted to give you~..._this_!"

She reached around the corner to pull out a large Uchiha symbol (the symbol of his family from older times) made of red and white roses. Because her family owned the floral shop, she was very skilled and wise when it came to flowers, so it was no surprise when she gave a present to him that was made of flowers. Again. For the fifth year in a row. The blonde girl beamed at him and awaited his response. Sasuke gave a long sigh as the whole thing started.

"Ino, I can see you put a lot of work into this and I'm really flattered. But what am I suppose to do with this? I can't keep it at school."

"But...but I made it just for you. I spent weeks growing the roses and making this..."

"And I said I appreciate it, but I can't keep it here. I can't take it home either because I walk home. It's very nice, Ino, really it is, but I just can't accept this. I'm sorry."

And with that, it was done. But none of the girls ever gave up during the pre-Valentine's Day period. Hell, they just never give up. So Ino only showed a moment of disappointment, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Alright Sasuke-kun. I understand. But I just wanted to let you have this."

Ino quickly took her present around the corner and disappeared from sight. There goes one, and two more to go. So their day strolled on by as any other day until the break came. At that time came Persistent #2: Karin.

"Sasuke-kun!~"

And there she was in all of her know-it-all superior glory. She was pretty smart, right under Sakura who was under Sasuke who was under Shikamaru (test wise. He didn't care for homework) in our class. She also made her way to student council, vice-president of the class actually, so she was able to spend just a little bit more time with Sasuke, who was president of course, than most other girls. Everyone knew that she fell for Sasuke, even Naruto, but she always tried to play it cool and not look too desperate or needy for him. But everyone could see her trying and- Oh! Would you look at that! She even stuffed her bra this week, just to impress him. It was so pathetic it even made Naruto sick to his stomach.

"I just wanted to let you know about the council's meetings and topics for this week," she said while handing him a folder.

"Hn. Thanks."

"I just hope," she pushed her glasses up in her superior manner, "that all these distractions this week won't bother you for your council duties. Not that it could! I mean, it iis/i annoying after a while, but I'm sure someone like iyou/i wouldn't be phased."

'For the love of_ God_!' Naruto thought. 'Kill me now!'

"But you know..." She leaned down close enough to the raven and whispered in a sexy voice, or at least her poor attempt.

"These girls are just a pain, you know? You really should just find a way to make it stop once and for all, like some kind of good excuse. Like you already have a girlfriend or something like that. Not that I would want to, but I could help you out with that-"

"Karin."

Sasuke finally looked up from the papers and gave her a blank stare much like to the other bothersome girl from earlier. Actually, it had a hint of annoyance in it.

"I really wish you would stop doing that. I would rather you just come out and confess to me than to just beat around the bush, got it?"

Her face grew just about as red as her hair. Once her brain started to work again, she pulled herself up and pushed her glasses up with her most loud and annoying laugh that even made Naruto want to punch a small child.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! What are you talking about! Ha ha! That's flattering, but I'm sure that won't happen! But I'll be sure to keep that in mind! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

And with that, she spun around and held her head high and made her way out with the utmost grace and that ear-shattering laughter following close behind. Once her shrieking wasn't heard anymore, Naruto spun around and gave the raven a really annoyed look.

"You _do_ realize she only got the wrong idea from that and she'll just be back again, right?"

"Hn. She's always hanging around me even when I politely tell her to 'get lost'. How's this going to be any different?"

The blonde shrugged and went on with reading his manga. Sadly, it was only the beginning of the week, so the girls didn't try for just one day. Oh no. Four more days of this repetitive crap left. As for the girls, two down, one to go. And to Naruto's opinion, the last was the scariest. Sure, they were all scary, but with her, he thought his life would be in danger if he stood in her way.

Persistent #3: Sakura. She did have some cuteness and feminine charm in her, but she was as tough as one of the guys, even said to be rival to Tenten's personality. It was so quick to tick her off, so most of the guys tried their best to stay clear of her. Naruto, however, always found a trip to the infirmary courtesy of the pink-haired girl herself. What was even more intimidating and annoying of her was the fact that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were very close in middle school, even when she still had a crush on him. So compared to everyone else, she always had the upper hand when it came to the young Uchiha, and the blonde had plenty of bruises from the older days to prove their closeness.

So when the lunch break rolled around, the blonde made a quick trip to the principal's office thanks to a prank involving a tube, a rubber chicken, guacamole, and Gai's desk (don't ask). Once he was done with that, he made a sprint for the cafeteria until a nice tug on his collar made him come to a complete stop. He turned his head around to see the sweet but scary Sakura standing over him with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Hi Naruto."

"Oh. Hi Sakura-chan."

"So Naruto, can I ask you something?"

He got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Is it a confession?"

"No way! Why the heck would I do something like that?!"

"I get it. I get it. It was just a joke you know. So what is it?"

She pulled from behind her a small bottle with a pink-colored liquid floating inside of it.

"I want you to give this to Sasuke-kun. And make sure he drinks it."

"Okay...but what is it?"

"It's not really any of your business, but it's a love potion. A special one made by me."

"A LOVE PO-"

Sakura slapped her hand over the blonde's mouth and pulled him around the corner.

"Yes, it's a love potion!" she hissed. "Not so loud! I don't want the entire school to know!"

She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her skirt.

'I'm not _that_ dirty...' he thought.

"Just take this and give it to Sasuke-kun. I'll be following close behind. Just give him the potion, make sure he drinks it, then just go away. Understand?"

Naruto looked at the bottle with a bit of confusion. The pink girl's gentle expression turned to a violent one, complimented with her raising her arm and pulling her sleeve back.

"Got it?!"

And so, Naruto was heading to the cafeteria with a bottle of potion. He had always been the middle man for girls to deliver presents and letters to Sasuke, so this wasn't any different. But what made him a bit angry was what Sakura was doing, and to whom. And he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but things were only going to get from bad to worse...


	2. Chapter 2: The Spill

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated PG, PG-13 **at most.** Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

So Naruto finally made his way to the cafeteria. He would normally eat with the usual group consisting of Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and the occasional Kiba if he wasn't being loud and annoying. One Naruto was enough, Sasuke said one time, but Kiba always found a way to stick around.

Anyway, so Naruto finally got the cafeteria and there Sasuke was. He was talking to Shikamaru about something, he couldn't make it out. His lips seemed to move so little, but still looked so graceful and- Crap. He looked over. So why did that make the blonde's heart jump? Without his knowledge, his legs began leading him over to the table where they were all sitting. It seemed the same as before, so why was he so nervous? Because Sakura had to give him that stupid drink. Stupid love potion.

"H...h-hey guys," Naruto managed to squeak out.

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked.

Why was he doing this? If anything, Naruto knew better than to play with other's people's feelings. He didn't know how love potions worked, but he knew it wasn't anything natural. The love wasn't natural. So why would he do this to his best friend?

"Uh...what's that?" Chouji asked while pointing at the bottle.

He didn't want to force Sasuke into that false love, but he definitely didn't want to face Sakura. He could sense her behind him. Oh, how much pain he would be in. Hurt Sasuke, or face being beaten to death by Sakura? Fortunately, or unfortunately, the choice was taken out of his hands.

"Hey Naruto! What's this?"

Kiba popped out of nowhere and snatched the bottle out of the blonde's hands before he got an answer.

"Hey! Give that back, Kiba!"

"Why? I bet it's something good!"

"I said give it back!"

Naruto reached for the bottle, but it was pulled away before he could grab it. They were no causing a bit of commotion in the cafeteria until-

"HEY!"

And now Sakura entered the fray. She jumped on Kiba's back and pulled his head back in a headlock while Naruto was pulling his arm to grab the bottle. Now, now it was a scene. It was embarrassing. It had to be stopped.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it, Inuzuka!"

Sasuke got up from the table and made his way to the pathetic scene.

"Will you guys knock it off?"

Before an answer could be made, the bottle flew open and the liquid flew everywhere. Well, not everywhere, because most of it landed right on the annoyed Uchiha.

"Gah!"

"Uh-oh."

"Crap! Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke fell on the floor rubbing his eyes with the whole room looking. One thing about Uchihas was the fact that their eyes were really sensitive and sure enough, some of the potion got into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I didn't want this to happen!"

She knelt down in front of him and began rubbing the juice off of his face with a napkin.

"Those idiots! Are you alright?"

Sasuke didn't give a response other than rubbing his eyes and grunting in pain.

"Sasuke-kun. Open your eyes and let me see."

"There's no time!"

Naruto jerked Sasuke up and led him out of the cafeteria.

"He needs to go to the infirmary now!"

Naruto led Sasuke through the halls going as fast as he could without tripping the raven while running. When the two did make it to the infirmary, Sasuke sat on the bed still rubbing his eyes while Naruto nervously looked around.

"Ah, Shizune-sensei isn't here!"

Naruto grabbed a towel and wetted it in the sink.

"Here. Stop rubbing and stay still."

Carefully, Naruto wiped the raven's face without touching the area near his eyes.

"Hold still. I'm almost done."

As gently as he could, he wiped the potion off of Sasuke's face. He knew well enough that his friend's eyes were sensitive, so he always acted as carefully as possible when it came to his face.

"Okay. I'm done. Can you open your eyes now?"

Ever so slowly, the raven's eyes opened and met with the cerulean eyes staring right back at him. As weird as it may have seemed, it didn't look like the regular eyes he would show to everyone. And with that, Naruto's heart jumped once again, though he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because it surprised him? Well, he didn't have enough time to think it through, because Shizune just walked in the door.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Oh! Shizune-sensei! Uh, something was irritating Sasuke's eyes, so I brought him here!"

Naruto got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Uh...I'm going now, so I'll see you in class, right?"

Naruto left before he could an answer from him or a goodbye from Shizune. All that was running through his head at the time was the look in Sasuke's eyes. Wait. Something else ran came by. The lectures waiting in the classroom.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto sat at his desk with his head hanging, but Kiba had his fingers in his ears.

"Man! What the hell's the big deal? It was his fault that this happened."

"Me?! You're the one who took it without permission! And you didn't give it back when I asked for it!"

"It's not asking when I'm stuck in a headlock!"

"I don't care whose fault it is! You guys hurt Sasuke-kun because of your stupidity!"

"Yeah!"

"What's wrong with you two?"

The two boys continued to take the verbal abuse until the door slid open and revealed the said boy from earlier. Everyone's mouths slammed shut as he made his way through the room over to Naruto's desk.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke didn't make any sound but continued to stare at the blonde intensely, which made the said blonde a bit uncomfortable.

"Heh heh. Sorry about what happened earlier....If Kiba didn't take that bottle, that wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay."

Without any warning, Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto close by the waist.

"And thank you."

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's, leaving the classroom in total silence before they broke out in an uproar.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lovesick Uchiha

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated PG, PG-13 **at most.** Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

"So then, Haruno," Tsunade started with an annoyed expression on her face. "Explain to me why such a big commotion broke out in the school today."

Sakura gave a nervous laugh while tightening the grip on her skirt.

"Eh...well...you see..."

"Out with it!"

"I tried to make a love potion and give it to Sasuke!" Sakura managed to spill out all in one breath.

The busty principal only looked at the pink haired girl in a bit of confusion.

"Wha- Sakura. I thought you, of all people would know better."

"No wait! You see, I know that those fake potions they sell in those stores don't work, but I thought about what I learned in science class. [A/N: Going to shorten this because it would take too long to explain. Plus I don't know all the terms. XD] If I make the right mixtures of chemicals that react with hormones, then they can cause the hormones to react every time they see a certain person, particularly the first one they see. I thought that would make the perfect love potion."

Tsunade looked at the student a bit longer before folding one arm and burying her face in her hand.

"I get it, Sakura. You _are_ one of the smartest in the school..."

'But not the brightest,' the blonde principal thought. 'Damn! This is probably what Orochimaru meant by the right methods for wrong deeds.'

"But that doesn't mean it was right," the blonde continued. "You shouldn't do something so reckless as that. Have you even considered what the consequences could be? I mean, now Sasuke's- HEY!"

The lecture was interrupted by her sudden notice of what was going on behind Sakura. The dark haired love-sick boy was currently occupying the blonde boy's lips with his own, leaving him in a breathless (and lifeless) state. The principal yelled again forcing Sasuke to stop his actions and turn to the source of the noise.

"What?" came a cold reply.

"Baa-chan! For the love of _Kami!_ Please help me!"

"Uchiha. Get away from Uzumaki."

Sasuke only challenged her by tightening his grip on the whiskered boy's waist.

"Now."

He leaned closer to Naruto's face. Naruto only shook in fear.

"Don't."

Closer...

"You."

Right next to his face...

"Dare."

He placed a small peck on the whiskered cheek. The next second, Sasuke was sprinting out of her office dragging the blonde kid behind him, followed by flying pieces of what is assumed to be pieces of Tsunade's now-broken desk. The angry woman fixed her attention away from the boys and onto the girl brave enough to still be in her office.

"I don't know how you did it, but you're going to have to find some way to reverse this..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why *pant* the hell *pant* did you do _that_?"

Both boys were bent over gasping for air with their hands on their knees. Well, only one hand, because they were holding each other's hands at the same time.

"Well...*gasp* what right...does she have *pant* to tell me not to touch you?"

"Because she's the principal, you idiot!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but the raven wasn't intimidated at all, only returning a blank stare.

"And why are you-? Let go!"

Naruto yanked his hand away and stormed to the classroom to get his book bag. After finding his things, he turned around to leave the classroom only to find Sasuke standing in his way.

"Move," the blonde commanded.

He did as he was told, but only followed close behind as they made their way down the hall, with quite a few eyes watching them. Sasuke reached his hand out and tried to hold Naruto's hand once again, only to have him screaming in anger once again.

"What are you doing?!"

"_Trying_ to hold your hand."

"Well don't! People are watching!"

If they weren't watching before, they sure were watching now.

"Why should I care?"

"You probably don't, but I do!"

"Well, you can either let me hold your hand..."

Sasuke reached out and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Or let me hold _you_."

This lead to screaming, kicking, and other violent moves, but in the end, Sasuke won. So, Naruto, defeated and bushing like crazy, let Sasuke hold his hand and lead him out of the school gates with many people in horror. This went on for several blocks until they reached the final corner before they departed.

"Alright. I've got to go, so you can let go now..."

Sasuke stared at the blonde for several seconds before he slowly began to release his hand. When Naruto thought he could finally get away, he was suddenly pulled into another kiss.

"Sorry, but I can't ever do that..."

With that last sentence, he slowly let the tan boy go and walked his separate path. Naruto stood in a bit of a daze, letting all of what just happened sink in before dashing to his home. He completely ignored what Iruka yelled at him about slamming the front door shut and ran into his room and dove into his bed.

His best friend, because of some horrible love prank, was now acting in ways he never thought would happen. Now the times they spent together were all meaningless, a part of the past. They could never go back to joking, laughing, and playing in the same way they did before, knowing that they made contact with their lips and possibly could have gone further. Even with all of these fears passing through his head, he couldn't shake the fact of losing him as a friend forever.

The night passed, but sleep didn't help him at all. His worries soon came flooding back when the day before passed through his mind the next morning. So exactly how was he supposed to face his "best" friend again? That was the only thing that was passing through his head when he walked through the front door...

...and into a pair of lips.

"Hey there, Dobe..." were the words that came out after they both separated.


	4. Chapter 4: Here's the Plan

**Hey, so check it out.**

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated **PG, PG-13** at most. Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

"You stupid billboard brow!"

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

A number of girls surrounded the pink-haired student and trapped her in a corner. The girl only looked back with a sorry and worried expression on her face. Without warning, one of the girls whipped her hand up ready to hit her. Sakura shut her eyes closed ready for impact, but nothing came. Yes, the sound was still there, but no pain. She opened her eyes to see a large blonde mass in front of her. It was Naruto, and he was protecting her.

"Leave Sakura-chan alone!"

"You! What do you think you're doing?!" asked the girl who struck him.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"You always have to be a pain in our sides, don't you?" one girl yelled.

"I bet you just want to keep Sasuke-kun to yourself!"

"You homo!"

Suddenly, Sakura let her fist slam into one of the walls she was pressed against. Everyone watched in shock, but their eyes widened to see the crack where her fist once was.

"Leave. NOW!" she ordered.

All the girls scattered immediately leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Naruto turned to her and gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

"I should be asking you that! You're the one who got hurt!"

Naruto only wiped his hurt cheek with the same nervous chuckle. There was an awkward silence, something that's never been between them before. Both of them took a heavy breath.

"You're not mad at me still, are you?"

Both of them asked the same question at the same time.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sakura asked. "I'm not the one who was forced to make Sasuke-kun drink a stupid potion I made and made him accidentally fall in love with...well...you!"

"Yeah, but I was the one who...well... _took_ him from you..."

Both of them fell silent again. Sakura pulled a rag out of her pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"Yeah...well, I'm starting to second-guess if Sasuke-kun would really be mine..."

"What? How can you say that, Sakura-chan? What's not to like about you? You're really smart, _very_ pretty, funny-"

"Yeah, but he doesn't see me any different from the other girls who chase after him..."

Naruto let his eyes droop as he brought the rag up to his cheek.

"I'm an important friend to him. That's what he told me one time. I always thought I had an advantage over all the other girls, but now I know that really hasn't changed."

"...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...but I think it would still be his loss...."

She glanced over at Naruto, looking as guilty as ever, as if he was the one responsible for the end of the world.

"Anyway Naruto, did Sasuke-kun turn back to normal and forget all this?"

Naruto's tan face suddenly turned pale.

"N...Naruto?"

"No! Oh Sakura-chan! Sasuke is just as crazy as three days ago! He keeps doing this and that to me and he just won't quit! I thought love-potions were supposed to wear off after a day!"

Sakura stood for a few minutes before going into thought.

"Well," she started as she brought a hand up to her chin. "Most love potions _are_ suppose to last 24 hours, but it's already past the deadline, according to what you say."

Naruto looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes hoping she would have a solution.

"The potion I made was supposed to be stronger than other potions, so the effects should last longer. However, I don't know how long for a person."

"But you tested this thing before, right?"

She turned her body and looked up at the ceiling without changing her pose.

"_Right?_"

Again, she shifted her weight but didn't give an answer.

"You didn't test this thing before giving it to Sasuke?!?!"

"But I didn't have time! I mean, how's testing something on rats going to help on how it works for humans, anyway? They're two different species!"

"To see f it's _poisonous_!"

"None of the ingredients I used were poisonous!"

"Have you _tasted_ your cooking?!"

Naruto immediately slapped his hand over his own mouth recognizing his deadly mistake.

"I'll let that slide for now," she muttered with a vein popping from her head.

"Anyway," the blonde said as he slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth. "What do we do about Sasuke? Please don't tell me he's gonna be love-sick forever?"

"No, not forever, but I'm not sure how long. Maybe if I make some kind of antidote..."

"Eh? You can do that?!" he asked and began jumping in place.

"I guess... but it may take some time...like the weekend."

Naruto's body froze again.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Please no! You're smart! You can work faster than that, right?!"

By now, Naruto was clinging onto his classmate while she was trying to push him off.

"Get off of me, you idiot! And yes, it will take that long! You can ward him off for that long, can't you?"

After much complaining and prying, Naruto and Sakura separated and went their own ways with hopes that the antidote will come up after the weekend. Luckily for the little blonde, it was Friday, so it wouldn't be as long as if it were at the beginning of the week. However, it would still mean the rest of this day and two more days with being bothered by the Uchiha.

The blonde gave a heavy sigh as he made his way down the hallway. One weekend with a love-sick teenaged Uchiha. The worst thing that has ever happened to Naruto. When he turned a corner, he felt a pair of familiar warm arms wrap around his waist and pull him into an embrace from behind. It was Sasuke once again.

"Hello, my little Naru-chan," he cooed into the tan ear.

"Look Sasuke," Naruto began in a tired voice. "It's been three days and you have been sexually harassing me the entire time no matter how much I fuss and scream for you to stop. And quite frankly, I'm getting tired of doing that."

"Hmmm...I'm glad to hear that," the raven whispered as he rested his chin on the crest of Naruto's neck and shoulder. It didn't last long before Naruto turned around in the embrace to face Sasuke. Just like his voice from a bit earlier, his face and eyes looked just as tired.

"Which is why-"

The blonde brought both of his hands up in front of the Uchiha's face and began cracking his knuckles.

"-I'm resorting to violence."


	5. Chapter 5: The Little Date

**Hey, so check it out.**

The only reason this is rated **M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated **PG, PG-13** at most. Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

Iruka opened the doors to the home to see Sasuke standing right behind it. Since it was the weekend, he was out of his school uniform and in a dark-blue sweatshirt and black cargo pants.

"Ah! Sasuke! Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Iruka-san. Is Naruto here?"

"Ah yes. But unfortunately, he's still asleep, and it's already eleven! He's so lazy. You can come in while I try to wake him up."

"You don't have to do that. I can wake him up for you."

Iruka happily let Sasuke in and let him travel up the stairs to the blonde's room. Felling that everything would be alright, he went back into the study room and continue on some papers from the work he was doing.

Sasuke made his way down the familiar hallway to the blonde's room. He slowly opened the door and peered into the dark room. Clothes and papers were scattered everywhere, but it was nothing new to the raven. He looked over to the bed and found what he was looking for: an adorably sleeping blonde. He was drooling a bit, but that just added to his cuteness.

Sasuke made his way around the piles of clothes and other messes until he reached the bed with his sleeping love in it. He put a hand on the tan cheek and kissed the other very lightly.

"Naruto..." he whispered into the blonde's ear.

That only made him stir a little bit, but it didn't wake him up. Sasuke leaned down to do the same act again, but an evil thought crossed his devious mind accompanied with a smirk. The raven stood up and began pulling his sweatshirt over his head, then the white shirt underneath. With his upper body fully exposed, he climbed in under the sheets with the sleeping boy and scooted in until he was right next to him.

Now Sasuke was right next to Naruto, able to get a better look at the sleeping blonde. He placed his hand back onto his face and gently kissed his other tanned cheek. His lips made their way over the blonde's face until they made contact with the other set of lips. His hand slid down the cheek, down the neck and onto his chest, his fingers brushing against the buttons. Slowly, one by one, he undid the buttons thus exposing the tan chest for his hand to roam over. Sasuke pulled his head back to look over his friend while slowly licking his lips in great satisfaction. He lowered his head again and began kissing the neck while letting his fingers play with a pink nub on the blonde's chest.

"Mmmm...."

Naruto stirred again, only to wake up this time. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the cerulean orbs that were once set in dreamland. Sasuke removed his lips from the blonde's neck and faced him. He bent down and kissed the blonde softly before pulling away to greet him.

"Good morning, Naruto," he whispered.

He pressed his lips against Naruto's once again, but added more pressure and satisfied his own pleasure. After about five seconds, Naruto's eyes shot wide open to realize what exactly was going on. There was a naked Sasuke (Naruto prayed that it was from the waist-up only) playing with his chest and kissing him in his own bed. As if his imagination of how things could get worse wasn't bad enough, this went beyond what he ever thought about.

*~*~*~*~*~

Ms. What's-Her-Name watered the plants in the living room humming a nice tune with Mr. What's-His-Face reading the paper silently looking at an article.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"_What_ was _that_?" The old man sneered.

"Oh, that must be little Naruto-kun finally waking up for the day. You know, the blonde, whiskered one?" the old woman giggled as she continued watering the plants.

Mr. What's-His-Face gave a grunt while straightening his paper to continue reading.

"That boy should seriously consider joining his school choir, or the opera at least. God knows why I can hear him ten blocks away."

"Oh, it must be because Sasuke-kun is with him. I think he's loudest with him around."

Mr. What's-His-Face just continued reading the paper as Ms. What's-Her-Name gave a smile to the pot of flowers she just finished watering.

*~*~*~*~*~

"What! The! HELL! Do you think you're doing?!" the now wide-awake Naruto screamed while pointing a finger at the knocked down Uchiha.

"Well," he started as he began dusting himself off. "I was bored waiting for you to wake up, so I thought I could have a little fun."

The raven let a smirk crawl on his face that made the blonde turn a new shade of pink, possibly from anger and embarrassment.

"Get out of my bed! _Now_!"

Sasuke gave a bit of a pout before crawling off the bed. Now with the blonde wide awake and fuming, he looked down at himself to see what damage had been done. Molested in his own bed without him knowing. He turned around to yell at the Uchiha only to see him gazing. It didn't take long before he remembered that his PJ shirt was open and his chest was in full view.

"GET OUT!"

And with that, Naruto pushed his friend out the door with his face as red as ever. This was now the beginning of the weekend Naruto was _suppose_ to avoid Sasuke. But being as stubborn and persistent as he was, that probably wasn't going to happen. Naruto gave a heavy sigh as he pulled clothes out of his dresser; and orange shirt with blue sleeves and gray zip-offs. As he was dressing himself, he tried to think of ways to avoid his friend as much as possible, but came up with nothing. So it looked like Naruto's mission changed from avoiding Sasuke to avoid being molested by the teen.

He opened the door ready to face the guy on the other side, or so he thought. The door revealed Sasuke but still naked from the waist up leaning on the side of the doorway. The event from not too long ago replayed in the blonde's mind and caused his face to turn that familiar shade of red once again.

"W-what the-! Why don't you have your clothes on?!" Naruto stammered.

"Well," he said so nonchalantly, "you threw me out of the room so fast and you didn't throw me any of my clothes either."

Naruto didn't have a counter for that, so all he did was glare at him.

"Do you like what you see?" the dark-haired teen said after a bit.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his room and ran out while closing the door behind him.

"Shut up and get dressed already!"

Whether he would mess with his stuff or not, Naruto didn't care at the moment, so he made his way downstairs for food. So what would they do for the day since Sasuke wasn't going to leave him alone? There was _no_ way he was going out in public, that' be way too embarrassing. So he could stay home. Although more things would happen behind closed doors, he always had Iruka in the house, so he could always call him for help (even though he has no idea of Naruto's current situation). So this was the best choice because Iruka was always there when Naruto needs him.

"Bye Naruto!" he called as he passed by him.

Naruto snapped his head around with the most surprised look on his face.

"W-wait! You're _what_?!"

"I'm leaving for a conference. You know that. I told you earlier this week."

Of course Naruto wouldn't remember. Earlier that week was the potion accident.

"But what about me?!"

"What _about_ you? Sasuke's here. There shouldn't be any problems."

Speak of the devil. Sasuke appeared right next to the blonde causing him to give a high pitch squeal.

"Sasuke, make sure to look after Naruto for me."

"Will do, Iruka-san," the raven happily agreed while saluting.

Before Naruto could get a word in, which he had trouble doing since he was stuttering the whole time, Iruka walked out the front door leaving the two boys alone. Naruto's worst fear. He didn't dare turn his head. He already knew what was there.

"Well," Sasuke said finally breaking the silence.

"Iruka is gone for the rest of the day, so we have two options. We can either go out for the day or we can stay here. Though I might want to warn you that some things behind closed doors can't be contro-"

The front door slammed shut leaving the young Uchiha all alone. He opened the door and looked down the road to see the blonde fast-walk in a huff. It didn't take long before Sasuke caught up with him, which Naruto groaned about even though he saw it coming. The dark-haired teen grabbed his hand, but Naruto pulled it away with an annoyed look on his face. He glared over at his friend who was giving him an annoyed look saying "Remember what I said earlier?" So when Sasuke tried for his hand again, Naruto didn't pull away.

The boys walked down the road to the bus stop and sat on the bench waiting for it arrive. A couple of kids from primary school pointed and giggled at the two boys holding hands, so Naruto pulled his shirt to cover his head and drooped his head hoping to hide himself even more. The bus arrived, and both boys climbed on, Naruto trying to hide their held hands.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked when he sat down by the window.

The raven took his seat right next to him without ever letting go of his hand.

"To the city. I was hoping to go to the arcade."

"Hell no!"

Sasuke looked over to see the blonde pouting.

"Why not?"

"There are people in the city who know me. Who _know _us! There's no way we're going there!"

They both stared at each other for the longest time as the bus made its way down the road.

"No?"

"No!"

Sasuke leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Dobe."

Naruto looked over at him with his eyes wide open. It was the first time in so long, since the accident, that Sasuke called Naruto that name, or any name for that matter. It was quite possible, like Sakura said, that the potion was wearing off, so he could turn to normal sooner than he thought. But what could be normal about this? After everything that had happened, could Sasuke really treat him the same like before? Could they still act like best friends after they had kissed numerous times and Sasuke had even gone so far and touched him? Exactly what could they do to make things better again?

"We're going."

Naruto was suddenly pulled up from his seat and let out of the bus by Sasuke. He didn't even noticed that they arrived or that the bus stopped in the first place. When they got off, he noticed they were close to the heart of the city.

"Teme! I said I didn't want to come here!"

"I know. We're only here to change buses."

Sasuke continue to pull Naruto until they made it to a food stand.

"What do you want?" the Uchiha asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to eat? I'm buying."

"Um...ramen?"

"They don't have that. Plus, you can't have that on the bus. Choose something from the list."

Sasuke bought a bunch of dried snacks, with most being Naruto's because he missed breakfast, and a couple of bottled waters. They moved through the bus station and made it to a list of other buses with their stops and times. Sasuke chose one without Naruto knowing and led him that bus and boarded. The bus was relatively empty and only adults and an old couple were seated. Naruto and Sasuke took the seats in the very back and the bus began to go to its first destination. The boys ate in silence as the bus traveled on, and without looking at each other either. Time passed on and they passed one stop after another. Eventually, Naruto's head started to bob and sleep got the better of him. He leaned his head against whatever was soft enough and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is rated** M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated** PG, PG-13** at most. Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

A slight bump broke the blonde out of his slumber. His eyes fluttered open to see two women, not from the beginning of the bus ride, looking at him with great anticipation then turning their head away very quickly and giggling to one another. His body gained enough feeling to feel a slight pressure on the top of his head. Sasuke. Naruto pulled his head away quickly and the raven's head fell to his shoulder.

'I get it,' Naruto thought. 'I fell asleep...on Sasuke.'

He tried looking over at his friend, but couldn't see past his spiky hair. However, Sasuke wasn't making any movements other than heavy breathing. So Sasuke fell asleep as well. Naruto thought about waking him, but suddenly went against it and continued to let him sleep. He looked over again and slowly brushed some of the hair off of Sasuke's face. The blonde has seen Sasuke sleep before, but he'd never seen Sasuke's sleeping face up close. His eyes weren't as narrowed as they always were when awake, and he definitely wasn't scowling, which Naruto thought was a great improvement for his image. His lips looked so relaxed...and very soft....

He heard the girls giggling again. He turned to see them just staring at them now without even hiding it. His face grew bright red and he turned his head to the window. Even so, he could still sense the girls giggling. That, and the rhythm of Sasuke's breathing. He turned his head again and looked at Sasuke's face once more. Even though he didn't know where they were going, Naruto didn't want to wake him up. So he leaned back into the seat and continued staring out the window.

A couple of more stops came and went before Sasuke woke up.

"Hn...Where are we?" he asked while turning his head to the blonde.

He was still in a sleepy state, so his face was just as relaxed as it was a few seconds ago. Naruto pulled his head away to hide the red that somehow always found a way to come back to his cheeks.

"H-how the heck should I know! I don't even know where we're going!"

The raven sat up and looked around the bus. Now no one was on but them and the bus driver. He looked out the window to see a rigid wall of rock on that side of the road. He turned his head to the other window and saw the same thing. He smirked to himself and straightened his posture.

"We're almost there."

"Where?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and gave him a smirk.

"You'll see."

When the bus came to the next stop, both boys disembarked to a deserted place. Naruto looked around and saw nothing.

"Wha-? You took me all the way out here to nothing?!"

"No, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto winced at that name. It was harsher than the last name, so maybe Sasuke was getting better.

"Look."

Sasuke turned Naruto around to see what they came for: the ocean. Naruto's eyes widened to look at the blue beauty stretched across the horizon.

"S-Sasuke, wasn't there a closer location we could have gone to? Plus, I don't have any swimming trunks."

"It's fine. I originally didn't plan to come here, but you didn't want to be seen with me, so."

Sasuke pulled on Naruto's hand to the road leading to the shore.

"I decided to come here. Not only did I think this was something you would like,"

He turned his head and showed Naruto something that was extremely rare but only he had seen.

"But no one else would be here, so I will have you all to myself."

There it was: Sasuke's smile. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Whenever Naruto saw this, it would always get him off guard and didn't know how to react. Even now, it was the same feeling. So with Sasuke pulling him, Naruto didn't resist but went along with the ride. With the now limp Naruto, Sasuke pulled him down the road until they reached the sandy shores that he had planned to go to. There was a nice breeze, the bright sun, and barely a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day to go to the beach.

When they got to the sand, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and crouched down to unlace his shoes. Naruto merely slipped his shoes off by the heel and proceeded to take off his socks as he ran to the water. Sasuke gave a bit of a huff and placed his socks in his shoes and took off his sweatshirt before walking down with his hands in his pockets. Inches away from the water, Naruto bent down and unzipped the legs of his zip-offs so his pants became shorts. Sasuke merely rolled the pant legs up and followed Naruto to the wet sand of the beach.

"Wow! The sand feels really cool! And look!"

He pointed to a crab scurrying across the sand before digging in a spot and disappearing from the surface.

"I bet I can catch it!"

"Naruto, wait."

Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke. He was holding something behind his back, but gave a sincere look at the blonde.

"Do you...remember this place?"

"Huh?"

"When we were both younger, do you remember us being here together?"

The young kitsune-like boy looked up to think back, but couldn't find anything.

"No."

The raven gave a deep sigh.

"Dobe. I didn't think your memory was this bad. But it's okay, because I think I have something that could jog it."

Sasuke held out his hand in a jester for Naruto to do the same. He put his hand into Sasuke's palm-up and waited for his gift.

"Close your eyes."

"No. Just let me have it."

"If you say so."

Sasuke let a smirk crawl on his face as he pulled out Naruto's gift.

"Here."

"AAAHHHHHH! What the hell is that?!"

It was a big wad of seaweed. Before he could put it in the blonde's hand, Naruto had already pulled back.

"Something to help your memory problems."

"Get that thing away from me!"

The raven continued to wave the seaweed in Naruto's face and Naruto kept backing up. Then, he spun around and started sprinting with Sasuke hot on his tail.

"Do you remember yet?!"

"No! And stop chasing me!"

Even with him running as his life depended on it, Naruto was mad seeing Sasuke enjoying himself by torturing his friend/love. Naruto set his feet in an attempt to change directions, but ended up falling flat on his face in the wet part of the sand. And if things weren't bad enough, the tide came in and covered the blonde in saltwater. Sasuke only stood by and started laughing.

"What bad luck, Naruto."

"Gah! Just shut up and help me up!"

Naruto held out his hand which the Uchiha, though he was still laughing, agreed to take. When he got a grip, Naruto yanked the raven down to the sand and another wave fell on both boys.

"Ha! Serves you right!"

Sasuke shot up and was very annoyed. So he bent down and lifted Naruto up bridal style.

"H-hey! Teme! Let me go!"

Sasuke carried him all the way out until the water was knee-deep and raised him more to throw him in. As soon as he was airborne, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm once again and both went crashing into the water. Naruto emerged from the water first, then Sasuke.

"There! You deserved that!"

Sasuke didn't respond because he was too busy rubbing his eyes. Ah, the Uchiha eyes were still very sensitive. Now that Naruto felt guilty, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started leading him to shore. This didn't stop the raven from sliding his hand down so he would Naruto's hand. It was a bit annoying, but Naruto allowed it.

"We should just dry off," Naruto said as soon as they reached dry sand.

"Hn. But my eyes are still covered in salt. I need to get it out."

"Well, our clothes are wet with the seawater, so we can't use them. Hey! Why don't we use the socks!"

Even with his eyes closed, Sasuke still turned to give Naruto an annoyed look.

"Fine. It was a joke, anyway. I think I still have some bottled water left over. C'mon."

Naruto pulled Sasuke over to their abandoned things. He let go of his friend's hand and knelt down to find the water.

"Ha! Found it!"

When he turned around, Sasuke was already waving his arm around cautiously trying to find Naruto.

"Oi. I'm right here."

Naruto extended his arm waiting for Sasuke to find it. When he did, Sasuke pulled himself to his knees and leaned in closer, using his hand to find Naruto's cheek. Naruto's body shook from anticipation. The way Sasuke looked and was holding onto Naruto...Naruto snapped his eyes shut waiting for the kiss that Sasuke would sneak in even though he was blind. But nothing happened. He used one eye to peek and saw Sasuke's head lowering to Naruto's lap.

"H-hey! W-w-what do you think you're doing, Teme?!"

When the pale hand reached the blonde's upper thigh, Naruto was ready to hit him. But instead, Sasuke's flipped over and he lied down in his lap.

"I'm waiting for you to flush my eyes out. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Realizing he just had a perverted though, Naruto's face grew bright red once again. It wasn't his fault considering what happened a couple of hours ago, but he shouldn't be having those thoughts in the first place. The blonde shook his head in an attempt to remove those impure thoughts.

"N-nothing! Just hold still!"

Naruto opened one of Sasuke's eyes and held the bottle over it. When he was pouring water into it, a thought just hit him.

"Wait a minute. I've been here before. It was like primary school, right?"

"I'm so glad it took you this long to figure out, Dobe."

When he was done with one eye, Naruto poured some water onto the Uchiha's face.

"Oh. Whoops."

The raven gave another intimidating look minus the glaring eyes before lying his head back down.

"Anyway, yes. It was in primary school, our last year there. We took a class trip to the beach a couple miles up the road."

Naruto began cleaning the other eye.

"So it _was_ the other location! So why didn't we go there?"

"I already told you. There are people over there and this is more of a secret spot. Our secret spot."

Naruto stopped the first-aid and gave Sasuke a confused look.

"...our spot?"

"Remember what happened when we got to the beach?"

Naruto thought for a bit before he finished his work.

"Oh yeah. There was some kind of race or long distance contest and I wanted to take part of it. We were supposed to see who could go the farthest and so I ran as far as I could."

"Yeah, but it was just a trick so they could get you lost."

"I figured that out as soon as I was nowhere close to the beach site. I'm not that dumb."

"Could've fooled me."

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's cheek.

"Teme."

Sasuke sat up while rubbing his cheek.

"Anyway, this was the place you ran to," Sasuke continued as he scooted next to Naruto. "And, of course, I was the one who had to come get you."

"Because you were forced by the teacher?"

"No. Because of all the annoying girls wanting to be with me. That was the perfect excuse to get away from them."

Naruto giggled a bit to the comment.

"Yeah, well- hey! Why'd you throw seaweed at me?!"

"Because it was to help your memory."

"No, I mean back then! As soon as you found me, you started to chase me with a big, old, nasty wad of seaweed!"

"Because you hated it. And you still do. Got you back to the group, didn't it?"

Sasuke gave another smile, confusing the blonde's body once again. So he just tucked his legs in and rested his head on his knees.

"We're dry. Can we just go home already?" he whined.

"Not yet."

The raven grabbed Naruto's hand for him to stand up.

"There's still one more place we have to go."

After the boys put on the remainder of their clothing, both made their way to the bus with the sun still high above their heads. Sasuke made their next stop to the small town nearby filled with people out for vacationing. They went to a food stand and bought snacks and then went to the local arcade. Once Sasuke won 51% of the games (which Naruto was still fuming about), the sun was setting but there was still some light out. So the final stop was to a small café with an ocean view.

"Are you having fun, Naruto?" Sasuke asked after sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah...I guess...." he mumbled with the spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about losing all those games to me?"

"Teme! You only won one game over me! And you cheated! No fair!"

"Look. If you don't use the power-ups like you're supposed to, it's not my fault if you get blown up. Deal with it."

The blonde fell back in his seat and jammed another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He looked out to the sea where the sun was now beginning to fall under the horizon. The scene was breathtaking with the surface sparkling and reflecting the light of the sun. He looked over to the Uchiha to see him looking at the same sunset and with that same peaceful and relaxed face. A wave of guilt hit the blonde, having the need to talk to him.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

The raven turned his attention from the setting to the blonde's azure eyes.

"Sasuke...are...are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm serious. Are you happy?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Yes Naruto. I'm happy. And I'm especially happy to be with you."

"But....what if this isn't real?"

The dark-haired teen gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto felt a huge lump in his throat. Seeing Sasuke like this wasn't good for his conscious. He wanted to tell him this was all part of the potion, but his heart wouldn't let him.

"I mean...well....what if...this whole thing...fades away? What if you want someone else? I mean, people have young love, but they tend to move on to something else. So what if this happens and all this fades away?"

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke with a worried expression on his face.

"You...you aren't in love with someone else, are you Naruto?"

"What?! No I'm not! I'm just asking about you!"

Sasuke let out a sigh and moved his chair closer to Naruto's.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about me. My feelings won't fade away like that."

"But...but the po-"

"You always worry about other people, one of the things that I love and annoy me to death. But listen. Even if I _were_ to find someone else or lose interest in you, something very unlikely, the feelings and memories that I have will never die. This is true for all people."

"But Sasuke-"

"Naruto. Right now I'm very happy, happier than anytime that I can remember. I care about you so much and am very thankful to be with you. No matter what happens, I will never forget any of this or feel any different towards you than I do now."

He cupped the tan face into his hands and leaned in until he was inches away while staring into those same dazzling blue eyes.

"I love you, Naruto."

He leaned forward and captured the blonde lips once again. Unlike the other times, it wasn't forceful or teasing, but a long and passionate kiss. The atmosphere was also different from any other time Naruto had been with Sasuke, in fact, for the entire day it was different than before, but it was only now that he was noticing it. The setting the two boys were in and the words Sasuke had spoken earlier mixed with the expression on his face just set the romantic mood....and Naruto was completely captivated by it.

Naruto found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss that was much different from any others he had experienced. Unconsciously, his hand was placed onto the raven's chest as he leaned in more with the other hand grabbing the sweatshirt. Sasuke wrapped his free hand around the blonde's waist and his hand resting on Naruto's cheek moved to the back of his head. The raven separated their lips for only a second before attaching them back together and letting his tongue slip out to lick Naruto's bottom lip. Although it was Sasuke who was asking for Naruto to invite him in, the little kitsune took the initiative and pushed his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth. This only lasted for a second before the blonde pulled away while wiping his own mouth.

"W-w-w-wait! I didn't- I mean- I-I-I-I-" he stammered through his fingers.

The raven only looked at him with a surprised face and his cheeks slightly colored, which only embarrassed Naruto even more for what he did. The tension quickly broke with some glass and pans falling not too far away from their table. They turned their heads to see a waiter holding a fainted waitress.

"What happened to Hina?" one of the other employees asked.

"I don't know! But she's got a bloody nose!"

"Maybe...we should go," Sasuke mumbled.

Both boys got up from the table and walked around the little incident in the café without saying a word. They didn't say anything when walking down the road or when they boarded the bus. Naruto never made eye contact with Sasuke, and Sasuke never tried to touch the blonde at all. The two finally made it back to the city and onto another bus to lead them closer to Naruto's house. Again, the atmosphere was heavy as both walked down the dark road without uttering a single word. Naruto looked up at the stars and noticed they were shining brighter than they had before. Even the moon, waning that night, seemed to shine so very brightly that it felt as though Naruto was walking on clouds, even though it was a cloudless night.

"We're here."

Naruto looked back to see Sasuke stopped at the walkway leading to the blonde's house that he had actually passed. The two walked up to the front door and stood without making any noises or movements. After a long period of silence, the blonde coughed.

"Um...Sasuke...I....about earlier...."

He turned his head to see Sasuke leaning on for another kiss. It was entirely new and alarming to Naruto because he didn't try to run or push Sasuke away. In fact, he was wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and meeting him half-way. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth without warning. Naruto didn't fight it, but let his tongue dance around with Sasuke's as he pulled himself closer and deeper into the Uchiha's arms and kiss. After several moments, the raven pulled back leaving a small bridge of saliva between the two set of lips.

"I really had a great time today," Sasuke whispered.

The blonde only stared into the onyx eyes in front of him and gave a very small nod. Sasuke gave a small smile and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips. He released the blonde and walked off the porch to the sidewalk. He looked back one last time and gave a small wave.

"I'll see you soon."

And with that, he was off. When Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto leaned back on the door while holding his lips. Again, he noticed the glow from the moon was very strong and the night looked so much clearer than any other time that he looked. He moved his fingers from his lips to the doorknob and let himself through the door.

"Naruto? You're just getting back?"

Iruka walked up from his study room to the blonde who was still in a daze.

"I was worried about you! Where have you been all this time?"

"...with Sasuke...."

"Oh, is that all? I wish you would have called me, though."

The brunette gave a smile and shook off the anger he held earlier knowing that Naruto was alright.

"Well, seeing as you're fine, I guess I can let it slide. After all, you were with Sasuke, so there shouldn't be any problems, right? I mean, I'm glad you're with him than with- hey! Naruto!"

Before he finished his sentence, Naruto ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut to his room. He threw himself onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow.

"Sasuke."

He imagined the kiss from the café as the mood was just right and he was overwhelmed with the entire situation to even bother fighting it.

"I don't know what happened. The mood, what Sasuke said. It was just too much. I don't know why, but I just couldn't fight it. It just felt so...nice."

He replayed in his head the kissed he just shared with the raven only a few minutes ago.

"But this can't be right. Sasuke is my friend. I can't be....but I think. Maybe...I'm falling in love with him..."

Even Sasuke's words from the café ran through his head.

_"Right now I'm very happy, happier than anytime that I can remember."_

"But that can't be. Even if he said that, all those feeling are false. It's just the potion!"

_"I care about you so much and am very thankful to be with you."_

"I'm falling in love with a false Sasuke...I can't let that happen! If this goes on any further..."

_"No matter what happens, I will never forget any of this."_

"...if it goes on any longer, me and him...we'll fall apart. I'll fall apart. I'll die."

Naruto sank his head into the pillow more to allow the material to absorb the tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I don't want to lose him...even as a friend..."

_"I love you, Naruto."_

"Sakura-chan....I beg you....please find the antidote soon...."


	7. Chapter 7: The Antidote

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated PG, PG-13 **at most.** Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Get down here! I need to tell you something!"

Naruto rushed down the stairs to see who was calling him on an early Sunday. Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I did it! I did it!" she screamed.

"Huh? Did what?"

"I found the antidote!"

"No way! Really?!"

The two jumped and laughed and gave each other a high-five.

"What's all the commotion about?" Iruka asked as he popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Iruka-san."

"Hi ,Sakura-chan. What made you come to our house?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Naruto."

"Why? What'd he do this time?"

"Eh? Why do you assume it's only trouble when someone comes for me?"

This situation wasn't helping his complaint considering he technically was in trouble.

"Maybe a force of habit. Maybe because it's true."

"No, no Iruka-san," she laughed as she waved a hand in the air. "I just need to speak to him a bit."

The pink-haired girl took Naruto's arm and pulled him out the front door.

"So did you really get the antidote?" the kitsune asked as soon as they were outside.

"Yep! I even got it done before school! It's right here! Ta-da!"

From out of her pocket, she pulled a small grey pill.

"Huh? I thought it would be a potion like the last one."

"No way! After what happened, Sasuke-kun hasn't been drinking anything anyone would offer him. If you just give him a bottle, he would definitely reject it!"

She dropped the small pill into the blonde's hand.

"So this will cure Sasuke?"

"Well, it should."

"_Should_?! Didn't you test this?!"

"On _what_?! I didn't test the last one on animals! What good would it do this time?!"

"To see if it's-! Oh, never mind."

The blonde held the pill up in the air where the rays of the sun shone from around the medicine.

"So I just have to put this in his drink and he should be back to normal afterwards."

"Well, it would definitely help if he drank it, but I guess you could slip this in his food without him knowing. All he has to do is consume it."

'This sounds so wrong for some reason,' the blonde thought.

"But I think this would be hard," she continued.

"Huh? Why do you say that, Sakura-chan?"

"Because he won't drink anything offered to him. I don't think even you can do it. I'm saying to put it in his food because it's less noticeable and he wouldn't have to suspect it as much. As far as I see it, you're the person he trusts the most, and the person he is closest to."

Naruto winced at the last statement. Even if this was all due to a potion and now he was feeling somewhat different, he still felt bad about taking Sasuke away.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry."

"About what? I said I was fine that Sasuke-kun doesn't like me like that. I can handle being his friend. Besides, after what I did to him, I doubt he would want to be with me after all this..."

She kicked at the ground without looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Anyway, you should be able to get him to take it. I suggest you do it today so there won't be any commotion tomorrow in school.."

"Today?....Alright. Thanks so much for this, Sakura-chan."

The blonde gave a wave to Sakura before she made her way down the road. He opened the door while trying to think.

'See Sasuke today? I really don't want to after what happened yesterday...but I guess I have no choice. But what am I suppose to tell Iruka?'

"Alright Naruto. I'm off."

Again, Iruka brushed by Naruto and made his way out the door.

"What? Again?"

"You're fine. Stop complaining. I have to attend to this urgent thing, alright?"

Naruto pouted for a bit, but then let out a sly smile.

"Alright! Make sure you choose one of those perverted books he likes so much for a Valentine's gift!"

"N-Naruto! What are you saying! Stop saying such things!"

The blonde gave a laugh before waving and closing the door on his embarrassed guardian. At least that got rid of that problem. So Naruto had no reason to call Sasuke over, except...well, he had to throw his feelings aside for the better. So he took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello? Sasuke?.....It's Naruto......I'm fine. Um....I was wondering...are you...can you come over for a bit?.....Why? Because um....well, Iruka just left....he won't be back until late.....okay. I'll see you in a little bit then....Okay...Bye."

The blonde let out a very heavy sigh and slumped down to the floor. Now all he had to do was give Sasuke the antidote. Even if Sasuke said and did all those sweet things for him, and even if Naruto was falling for him, he had to let that all go. He was falling for a false person, and the feelings his friend shared weren't real either. He had to convince himself that in order to save their friendship and each other, he had to put an end to all of it now.

*~*~*~*~*~

The door opened to show Sasuke standing on the front porch with a small smile on his face. The blonde shook away any thoughts about that killer smile and continued on with the plan

"Hey Sasuke. You made it."

"Of course I did. You asked me to come over, so how could I say 'no'?"

The blonde allowed his friend through the door. Sasuke looked around a bit before putting his bag onto the couch.

"So, is there something you want from me or want to talk about?" the raven finally asked.

"Uh...sure. But why don't you wait in my room. Do you want anything from the kitchen, Sasuke?"

"Mmmm, no thanks. I'll just be upstairs."

As Sasuke made his way up the stairs, he mentally cursed the opportunity that didn't come. But it didn't matter because he was determined to get Sasuke to take the antidote. So he took a glass of orange juice and some very salty pretzels upstairs in hopes to get Sasuke. He opened the door to see Sasuke lying on his bed reading one of his manga with some shinigami traveling to a different world. When the raven looked over, Naruto's heart skipped a beat, but he tried to hide his nervousness behind his smile.

"M-maybe you didn't want anything, but I brought a snack. You could have some if you wanted."

The blonde put the food on the middle of the bed and the juice on the nightstand. Sasuke made room for him to sit down, which he did.

"So," the raven started. "What did you want?"

"Well...I wanted to talk to you...about us...."

"What about?"

Naruto reached behind him and grabbed one of the pretzels and started nibbling on it.

"Sasuke, did you know that relations are the most important thing to me?"

"I figured since we were really young. You always had some kind of ability to relate to all that you met, even those you didn't get along with. I assumed bonds were very important to you."

Naruto finished off the pretzel.

"So...I just wanted to know...well....I want to keep our relations strong."

Naruto reached over to the nightstand and took a sip of the juice. At this time, Sasuke took a pretzel from the pile. Naruto's plan was already working. Now he needed to draw the conversation out long enough for Sasuke to take the pill.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in between bites. "I thought I was clear with you yesterday."

"Yeah...but I'm still not...I mean, how can you be so sure of this?"

"Naruto. I told you I love you. I care very much about you and I want you to be as happy as I am now. What do I have to do make you feel the way I do?"

Naruto looked down at the glass. The conversation was really starting to hurt him. If the antidote would work, then Sasuke would immediately snap out of it and they could go on with their friendship with the addition of a few awkward days....or weeks. But now Sasuke was telling him all the things that made Naruto feel so happy and hurt at the same time. In the middle of his thoughts, Sasuke grabbed the glass from Naruto and took a sip. Now with Sasuke a bit distracted and he took a sip without suspecting a thing, Naruto could slip the pill into the drink and everything could end before they got worse. The raven handed the glass back and reached for another pretzel as Naruto pulled the pill out of his pocket.

"I...I don't want you to do anything. I just feel...a little insecure. You know.."

"Doubtful?"

"...a bit."

"But I told you yesterday-"

"Sasuke, I know! You told me you loved me and you only care for me! I know! But it's just something from my past, alright? I've always been insecure with people just accepting me, and here you are just telling me you love me! Do you know how long it took before we stopped beating each other up on a daily basis before we even considered calling a truce? Let alone becoming friends?!"

Sasuke only looked at him for a bit before turning away and starting on the next pretzel.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I thought I could understand you with the whole thing about bonds, but I guess I don't. You couldn't remember the ones you had, and I still remembered the stings from the ones I did. I guess I'm just able to accept people faster than you because I kinda know what those bonds are supposed to feel like, but I can't blame you."

Sasuke placed the pretzel down, took the drink from Naruto, and leaned in to where he was inches away from the tan face.

"But please try and look at me. Just try..."

As he leaned in more to place the juice back on the nightstand, he pressed his lips against Naruto's. As soon as their lips made full contact, all Naruto's thoughts flew out the window and found himself leaning into the kiss. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's back to cradle him as he leaned the boy onto the soft bed without ever breaking the kiss. The Uchiha began licking the blonde's lip which he gladly allowed him entrance into his mouth. One of Naruto's arms was pinned down by the dark-haired boy as the other found its way onto his back.

'Wait, I have to...give him the pill," Naruto thought.

But his tongue was so busy wrestling with Sasuke's that it was so hard for him to make any other movements. But somehow, after a lot of time, he was able to move the hand with the pill in it by just a bit. But it was still pinned by Sasuke, so he had to try extra hard to get out of his grip. When he tried again, he suddenly froze to the pale hand slipping up his chest. He moaned into the kiss, squirming under the older boy as his hand roamed all over. He tried even harder to get his hand free, but was suddenly grabbed by Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing, Naru-chan?"

He took the pill out of Naruto's hand and put it on the nightstand.

"Sasuke...that's..."

"The antidote to Sakura's potion, correct?"

Naruto's eyes widened before snapping shut when Sasuke began pinching the pink nubs on his chest.

"Bu...but how do you ahhhh.....know....why-"

"Naruto. I said I loved you, and I do. This is the best I've ever felt, whenever with you, even with the help of the potion Sakura used. But I don't ever want to lose this feeling, this love for you. Even if it means to be hopelessly in love with you, I'm willing to be that way."

Without another word said, Sasuke kissed him again and shoved his tongue back into the blonde's mouth. His tongue became a bit harsher and the pinches became harder, but Naruto's face just grew even redder as he moaned louder into the older boy's mouth. He felt powerless and numb, but it didn't discourage him from trying to break free, until the raven pressed himself against the blonde. Naruto broke the kiss and moaned loud as he could with Sasuke rubbing himself against the excited kitsune. Sasuke used his mouth to find a place right on the joint of Naruto's jaw to make him moan some more. But when his mouth began to travel south, he was suddenly pushed away and was struck on the face.

"Stop it, Sasuke!"

Dumbfounded, Sasuke held his cheek and stared at the blonde.

"Sasuke! Why?! Why are you doing this?! I'm trying to save you, but you keep making it worse! You don't love me! You're just under the influence of the potion!"

"But...but Naruto-"

"You just love the idea, and you won't take the antidote because you're under some kind of curse! I don't want you sticking to me like this if you don't really love me! I don't want some false love! I don't want....to fall in love...with a false...you..."

The blonde lied his head back on the pillow and covered his eyes with his hand .Although he tried to hide his face, the tears running down his tan cheeks were still very visible to the Uchiha. Now Sasuke looked at his "love" with total guilt in his face and look helplessly for what his next action should be.

"Naruto..."

He reached his hand to comfort Naruto, but it was quickly swatted away.

"NO! Go away, Sasuke! I don't want to be in a false relationship! I don't want to be with a fake _you_! I want my old Sasuke back! I don't want to see _this_ ever again!"

Now both tan hands were brought to Naruto's face and he cried even harder. He couldn't see outside his fingers, but he didn't want to. Because what was on the other side was the lovesick boy that was driving Naruto insane, and not in the fashion that he wanted. He could hear the mattress squeaking and felt the weight of the older boy relieving itself off the kitsune.

"I'm sorry...Naruto..."

He still didn't look up from his hands and tried with all his might to not let the tears leak from his hands. He heard a few small noises, then footsteps. And then a sudden silence broke out. The longest time passed by before Naruto looked from his hands. Sasuke wasn't in the room. He most likely left as soon as possible, and took all of his things as well. He wiped his eyes, then sat up on the bed and looked around. The nightstand was missing two things: the orange juice and the pill. It didn't take long for it to click in. If Sasuke did listen to the blonde and he really did care for his feelings, then he must have taken the pill and left so all of that would end.

_"I care very much about you and I want you to be as happy as I am now..."_

Naruto wanted all of this to end; he wanted to go back to the way things were before, so why did this hurt him. After all of this ending, Naruto couldn't help himself from crying. The crying was much worse than before, where his tears came out more than before and his cries became louder. He dove back into the bed and shoved his head back into the pillow and began to bawl his eyes out. All these thoughts began flooding into his head: his childhood with Sasuke, the first day of junior high together, their first (accidental) kiss, the many little fights they had with one another, their first day of high school....the time Sasuke told him he was the closest person to him, the first day of the beginning of everyday spent with one another, their second kiss, their third.....Sasuke saying he loved him.

Everything happening was killing him, it was ripping his heart out and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want it to come to this, where now their friendship was lost. It was now past the awkward days before they could go back to the way things were, since Naruto admitted his feelings to the best friend he wanted back. And what was worse was yet to come, only two days away:

Valentine's Day.


	8. Chapter 8: Next Move

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated **PG, PG-13 at most.** Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

Monday morning. Everyone in the school was whispering to one another, and they all had a good reason why. Last week, the school idol Uchiha Sasuke drank a potion, or some call it poison, that made him fall madly in love with the most hyperactive kid in the school, Uzumaki Naruto. Although it was suppose to last for 24 hours, the raven was still following and kissing the blonde for the rest of the week, all thanks to the chemistry wiz Haruno Sakura. So now, what was to become of Valentine's Day? They guys cheered for their chance to finally get someone, most of the girls lost all hope in love, and some had even tried for others (some girls were beginning to follow Neji around). All because Sasuke was now with Naruto, and Valentine's Day was tomorrow.

But the weirdest thing happened at the beginning of the day. Well, maybe not weird, but just unexpected. All down the halls and from each classroom, the students stopped all activities and stared at what they almost couldn't believe. Even when it made its way into a classroom, people were still in awe. It was Naruto. He took his seat and buried his face into his folded arms. But there was no Sasuke to be seen. And there was a terrible expression on the blonde's face, but no one could figure out why.

Then Sasuke walked through the door minutes before class started. When he took his seat, he didn't give the blonde a second glance. In fact, he didn't even give him a first glance. The two boys didn't say a word to one another, they didn't acknowledge each other's presence, and they didn't even make eye contact. Naruto kept his head buried and Sasuke only adverted his head to the window.

The girls looked at each other and silently squealed. Now Sasuke was available! The boys swore under their breaths. Now that bastard was gonna get the girls' attention again. Now whatever happened that made this all stop wasn't really an issue. As for Naruto, everyone thought he was just tired from what happened and would get over it. So the teacher came in and class started, but the word was ready to break out and roam over the whole school.

As soon as the break came for classes, all the girls gathered around Sasuke's desk and tried to get his attention. They pulled out the little gifts that their broken spirits could muster up over the weekend and tried to present them to Sasuke. But he continued to avoid eye contact from everyone and kept his black eyes pointed towards the window. The girls began to get more riled up trying to talk to them until a hush started from the back of the crowd. The wave of silence moved all the way from the back of the group to the front, and the girls parted to show the cause. Sakura. The pink-haired girl slowly made her way to the front with her head hanging and her eyes staring at her feet. Even now, Naruto brought his head up to see why all the girls stopped chanting the raven's name.

The girl approached his desk, but Sasuke still made no effort to look. Since she got no response, she began to speak.

"Sasuke....could I talk to you for a bit?"

"No way!" one girl screamed.

"After what you did?! Why should you?!"

All the girls began screaming and making threats to the pink-haired student.

"Yeah! You have no right to speak!"

"Just drop dead, b*tch!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU!!!"

Everyone, but the raven, turned their heads to see the blonde shoot up from his desk. His face, as well as his eyes had a hint of red in them, possibly from anger or something else. Most of the girls stepped back a bit before straightening their faces.

"W...why should we?! She started all this! She's useless!"

"I SAID **SHUT! UP!**"

When he slammed his fist on the desk, the whole room grew deafly ill. The girls stepped back further fearing they were the next ones to be hit. When Naruto was done shaking from anger, he raised his head to meet Sakura's eyes.

"Go ahead, Sakura-chan."

She hesitated for only a few seconds before she took a step closer to the raven's desk and started out with a shaky voice.

"S....Sasuke-kun?...I wanted to tell you that what I did last week....well, it was wrong. Obviously. I never should have done that to you, tricking you, manipulating your feelings like that. I wasn't thinking at all and was only being selfish. And because of all this, I've caused so much grief and trouble that I don't know if any of this can be reversed or forgotten......Sasuke-kun, I never should have taken advantage of our friendship and....I just.....I don't know how I can make a proper apology. I'm really the worst and I can't even apologize correctly. Please...."

She took a step back and bowed her head and her body, trying to ask for forgiveness.

"Sasuke-kun....I can't say anything else, and I have no right to be talking to you at all....This is...all I can say right now is....I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry Sasuke-kun. Please....I just want you to know that....please..."

Everyone sat incredibly still watching as Sakura was pleading her heart out to the young Uchiha. But the boy didn't even move a muscle. His eyes remained fixed on the scene outside of the window and he didn't even bother to make a noise to even confirm he was listening. For all they knew, he was ignoring her. Several minutes passed by, but still nothing. Sakura looked up from her pleading position, but Sasuke remained still as a statue. His patience finally ran out. The blonde let out a loud grunt as he pushed a desk off to the side and pushed his way past the raven as he made his exit from the classroom, people moving from his path unable to figure out Naruto's frustration. Sakura's emerald eyes followed the kitsune boy as he went through the door, then fell on Sasuke one last time before she spun around and chased after him.

Naruto made it quite far down the hall before he could hear the pink-haired girl calling his name and her footsteps as they got closer. When Naruto finally stopped, she stopped right next to him and bent over a little to catch her breath.

"Na *pant* Naruto! Why'd you *pant* storm out of the classroom *pant* like that?"

"Because that bastard completely ignored you! You were pouring your heart out, everything that you had for forgiveness and he didn't even give you a glance! I never thought he could be so heartless! He really has no respect for other people's feelings!"

"Naruto, please! Sasuke-kun has every right to be mad at me after everything I did! I even expected him to give me the cold shoulder. I just needed to apologize. That was good enough for me."

"But it's not for me! He has no respect! He thinks he can do whatever he wants and hurt people like this! At least you had the nerve to say you didn't mean it and that you were wrong! He doesn't understand about feelings! _No one is this whole goddamn school even gets it!_ Anyone of those stupid, bimbo, Sasuke-fucking-lovers would do the same thing and never even give a second thought to what they were doing! Manipulating someone's feelings and leading them on until there's nothing left!!"

His body began trembling. Sakura looked at him with a curious but sad face at the same time.

"But....I never thought about what I was doing either..."

His body stopped shaking.

"I never even guessed about how this could be affecting him. I really was, no, I _am_ selfish. I just don't get...why don't you hate me too?"

"What?"

"Naruto...I don't know what happened between you two, but it seems like....like something broke, and you two can't seem to fix it. And it's all because of me. I've put you through all that pain as well, but here you are, talking to me. I just don't get it."

"Sakura-chan...I could never hate you..."

That's all he could say. Even Sakura could hear it. His voice was getting shaky.

"Naruto," she continued. "I'm really sorry...about everything. But please....could you please turn around so I tell you properly?"

The entire time, Naruto had been talking with his back facing his pink-haired friend. Not once did he turn around to see her face. He chuckled to himself a bit from the irony. Even when he was just complaining about Sasuke's actions, he seemed to be doing the same thing to the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he choked out.

"W...why?"

"Because....if I turn around....I would feel like...I need to scream. I just want to scream my lungs out, and I don't want to do that to you."

With that said, he took off down the hall, not giving a glance to her, not looking to his destination, and trying to hold in all of his tears and screams. By the time he made it to a secluded part of the building, he leaned his hand against the wall, buried his face in the other hand , and began to cry. His breaths became hiccups and his knees could no longer support him, causing him to sink to the ground as his eyes overflowed.

"I....I can't help it," he though. 'I....I can't stop thinking of him, even when all of this had happened. Why am I so upset when this was finally put to an end?! I wanted him back! So why do I hate this? Is this really how Sasuke acted before the accident? This doesn't make any sense! I shouldn't see him in any other way than my best friend, but I do! I'm so confused!'

When his tears eventually stopped, he looked up from his sulking spot to look out the window. A bright blue bird in the tree was singing with all of its heart until a red one came to join him. Naruto unconsciously stood but still hung onto the wall. The birds hopped closer together and both began to sing. Suddenly, the blue one began to flap his wings and flew to a much lower branch. The red bird followed him, and the blue one moved again with the red one following. They continued their little act until the red bird finally gave up and flew to the next tree. That's when both their singing stopped. Naruto's sapphire eyes grew wider and jolted back and forth between the two birds to see if either would make a move. He silently stood and waited for a bird to begin singing again or to even make a call.

"What will....the next move be...." he whispered.

The red bird began to flaps his wings, and he took off. The blue bird silently watched him fly away, but he made no movement. He didn't turn his head nor did he begin singing again. He just stood there and stared in the direction of where the red bird flew off to.

Naruto's legs began moving. He didn't know what exactly he was doing, or where he was planning to go. All he knew was that he had to go and find Sasuke.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Sasuke-ku~n!"

Sasuke didn't even bother turning his head to find Karin walking up to his secluded table. That day, everyone knew he was in a bad mood, so no one wanted to sit near him or talk to him. Even Kiba actually tried to avoid him. Nevertheless, there was always that one stupid girl that would either not notice or just not respect his privacy, and Karin happened to be that idiot.

"Sasuke-kun, I just came by to see if you were doing alright?"

Sasuke continued to ignore her and just eat, but it seemed more like an invitation for her to just continue talking. With her 'time to shine' in her thoughts, she moved really close to the raven and sat on the corner of the table in her most sexy manner, trying to show leg and her large (stuffed) breast. Sasuke only scooted his food and himself over, but didn't spare her glance and kept on eating.

"After everything that had happened, I'm glad to see that you are still just as calm as ever. I don't think I can have your kind of talent, Sasuke-kun!"

She gave a seductive smile and leaned back on the table with one hand behind her back.

"I can't believe that that stupid girl had the nerve to even talk to you after what she just did! What a joke! And when Naruto spoke out of line, which was the worst! He has no right to even speak to you!"

That was when Sasuke froze and stopped eating. But he still didn't bother to look up from his food.

"I mean, you were under that witch's spell, and you were stuck to that oh-so annoying and unattractive juvenile! I just felt so bad!"

Although her mouth moved a mile a minute, her hand slowly reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a small vile filled with green liquid. Sasuke didn't ever look up, so he couldn't see the sly smile that crawled on her face.

*~*~*~*~*~

He could hear laughter and talking from a faraway place, but he couldn't focus on a specific sound. His mind was still hazy as his feet continued to drag him to his unknown destination. No, it wasn't unknown, because he knew Sasuke would be there. What was unknown was how the blonde was supposed to react. He wanted to see him, but why? Was it because of hate? Or friendship? Or even love? His feelings were so mixed up at that moment that he couldn't figure out what feeling belonged to what emotion and what his reactions was going to be when he saw the raven ex-lover, ex-best friend. No, it was clear now he didn't hate Sasuke, so he wanted to see him, but he couldn't figure out why.

The talk with Sasuke in Naruto's room replayed in the blonde's head. What if Sasuke was right? What if Naruto really didn't know what bonds were suppose to lead to what? So how could he tell what Sasuke was to him between a friend or a lover or even a brother? It was an emotional limbo for Naruto now. He was so unsure of how his actions were supposed to be, and now he is unable to clarify his feelings. The kitsune had a fragile heart, and Valentine's had always wounded it year after year, but this was by far the worst. So his destination was for Sasuke so he could clarify. He wanted to know what these feelings for Sasuke were and what he should do with them. He just didn't want to lose the person who was so important to him.

His feet came to a stop when he hit the cafeteria, the place where all of this began. Every student was talking with their friends and eating like they normally did. Naruto scanned the area, looking for Shikamaru and the others but found who he was looking for instead. He was meant to be alone, but Karin was obviously invading his privacy. His body sagged and his body began to droop until something caught his eye.

Karin had a vile in her hand, and she was pouring it into the glass that Sasuke was drinking from. The way she was sitting on the table was a distraction from what her real intentions were. Her smile grew wider as the last few drops fell into the drink while Sasuke kept his head down.

'That forehead girl may have some smarts to think of this up,' she thought to herself. 'But I'll always have the upper hand, especially when it comes to _my_ Sasuke-kun! My potion is way stronger than hers and with everyone staying away from him, especially Naruto, he'll have no choice but to lay eyes on me!'

She got off the table and moved to the other side so she would sit right in front of the raven. Naruto stood with his mouth open, in horror of what the redhead's plan was.

'Karin...she's gonna do what Sakura-chan just did! She's gonna try and get Sasuke to fall in love with her. How could she?! She really has no morels, no regrets, no thoughts about what this can do to others! How dare she make Sasuke fall in love with her instead of-'

He suddenly stopped from where his thoughts were going.

'Some...someone else? Isn't that what I meant to say? He should go to someone else...but who? All of my thoughts....I can't think....He should be with me? Is that what I want? Why do I think that?! Why?! Am I jealous?! I don't know! I don't know!'

His thoughts broken when he saw Sasuke reaching for his glass. The blonde didn't think of anything else. He had to get that glass away from Sasuke. He had to knock it away. He had to throw it on the ground so it wouldn't be used like that ever again. So no one would have to suffer the same way. His feet moved and he reached for the glass.

Sasuke was sick of hearing Karin complain. He was sick of her talking, and he was especially done with her thoughts on Naruto. All of her sour talk made him thirsty, so he reached for his cup. He could have sworn from the corner from his eye that the redhead had a sinister smile on her face as he was reaching, but he chose to ignore it. Before he could even touch it, the glass was gone from his reach, and he looked up to see who the thief was.

Naruto. He was looking at the glass as if the fate of the world depended on it. He couldn't see everyone staring at him nor could he hear Karin and her high-pitch yelling. But he could sense Sasuke staring right at him. But he didn't know what to think. It was as though all feelings, both physical and emotional, had drained from his body and he had no idea what to do with the raven staring at him like that. Naruto slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke directly, but he still felt so numb. The dark eyes narrowed and the pale body was rising. Naruto still couldn't feel anything. The older boy's lips were moving, but Naruto couldn't hear any sound. He was a few meters away and was approaching quickly. How was he supposed to act? What was he suppose to feel? Naruto's body shook again and he could feel the tears rushing to his eyes. He wished he had the answer, but he didn't know if it was the right one. He only acted by the one thought that came to mind, so he did it.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Karin was yelling, the other students were staring, and so was Sasuke. Naruto was so unsure, he wanted an answer, even if it were false. The cup in his hand that he meant to throw down, instead he raised it and began to drink the whole thing. He could taste the bitter syrup Karin slipped in and he could feel it burning as it slid down his throat. But even so, he continued to drink and drink until every last drop was gone.

Naruto dropped down to his knees and began coughing. It was difficult to breathe and impossible to hear. He grabbed his chest and coughed and choked, bringing the same hand from his chest to his mouth in hopes not to throw up. It was so dark and he still couldn't find the answer. He just hoped that this plan would work, that this time he could find something to understand and stick by, to hold onto. He could barely feel someone grabbing his shoulders as he finished coughing. He just hoped it was Sasuke. He really prayed and hoped, or he swore he would die. Naruto swallowed what he could without starting a coughing fit again and raised his head. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to the body in front of him.

'Oh please, let it be Sasuke...'


	9. Chapter 9: Is This Really True Love?

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated **PG, PG-13 at most.** Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

Naruto sat silently. He couldn't understand. Didn't he just open his eyes? So why was everything still dark? He brought his own tan hands up to rub his eyes when he felt the problem. Something was covering them. Someone had put their hands over his eyes. He tried to move them away, but a harsh voice forced him to stop.

'Don't you dare move them."

It was Sasuke's voice coming from behind. And so Naruto obeyed the command. His hands dropped to his side to wait for the next thing.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sasuke yelled at Karin.

She jumped back a little at how bitter and angry the Uchiha's voice was.

"Sasuke-kun...I-"

"Did you learn _nothing_ from what Sakura just did?! Are you that fucking retarded?!"

Now she didn't have a response.

"You do _not_ do anything like that! Why the hell would I fall for a dipshit like you who can't even learn from others mistakes?!You're nothing but a selfish bitch that only wants a trophy boyfriend! Just like the other idiots around here! I don't want you to ever speak to me again!"

This was the harshest thing Sasuke had ever said to anyone. With tears in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering, Karin spun around and ran out the cafeteria cursing why she would do anything to make Sasuke hate her guts. Now with her out of the way, Sasuke put his attention back on the blonde.

"Are you done coughing?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, but you didn't have to say those-"

"We're getting you to the infirmary and getting a blindfold. Now stand up."

"What?! But why?!"

"Because you drank what was supposed to be a love potion, which I figure out from all her yelling and cussing at you. So we need a blindfold so you don't look at anyone. Now stand up so we can go see Shizune-sensei."

"No Sasuke! Let me go!"

"Dobe! I'm doing you a favor!"

Dobe. After a long week of Sasuke all over him and the terrible day he had yesterday, that name sounded like angelic chords to his ears. This was the Sasuke he wanted, and he wanted to see him. Now. Naruto tried tearing the pale hands off of his eyes, but Sasuke was determined to keep them on. But Sasuke's will was just mo match for the blonde's desire, and as soon as the hands were ripped off his face, Naruto held on tightly to those hands and spun around before he opened his eyes.

There he was. His eyes had no hatred or any source of coldness. In fact, his face had that little bit of color in it as he looked into the bright sapphire eyes with his onyx-black ones. But although he could see the pale handsome face in front of him, he still felt uncertain. This boy who was in front of him seemed no different from before, so why was Naruto feeling like this? But he had to be sure. He had to find an answer. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, which shocked the raven enough for him to step back, but unable to escape the blonde's grasp. And before a word could be uttered, he was brought into a kiss.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's unchapped lips against his own and he could feel the heat from the raven's body. With everything that had happened, and with what Naruto was now feeling, the answer became clear. Naruto now knew how he was to react, how he was supposed to feel, and what Sasuke really meant to him. The tears ran down his sun-kissed cheeks as he pulled away and looked at the older boy, but never letting go of his neck and keeping the distance between them to a bare minimum. These words, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't be said so quietly. With all his might, he opened his mouth to say it, but it just came out as a hoarse scream rather than a whisper.

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE!!!"

No one had said anything since Naruto stormed into the cafeteria, so his scream echoed through the entire room for the longest time. The blonde didn't dare lift his head to meet the other boy's eyes. He knew everything that had happened and was aware that Sasuke had put an end to it all the other day, but Naruto had to go and start the whole process all over again. He buried his head into Sasuke's chest and tried his hardest to hold in his tears. He could now understand what Sasuke was feeling the entire time, wanting to be close with the person he loved and never wanting to let go of them or letting them leave his sight. And he also understood why Sasuke refused at first to take the antidote because he would lose this wonderful feeling of being in love and wanting to share that love with Sasuke. But what had been done was done, and Sasuke could never return the-

Naruto's chin was raised so his lips could be captured into another kiss. Although he was shocked into the sudden action, he didn't hesitate to melt into the kiss and try to pull in the raven even closer than before. When they pulled away from the sweet kiss, Naruto saw that the onyx eyes were even softer than before and, surprisingly, a hint of a smile tugging on Sasuke's lips. He lifted his pale hand to Naruto's face and began caressing the tan cheek as he began to speak.

"Dobe...I love you, too."

Although those were the words he had longed to hear, he couldn't understand why they were coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

"But...b-but I thought you didn't! Not anymore! You took the antidote and-"

"I _never_ took the antidote. I merely made it looked like I did. I said I never wanted to lose the feeling of loving you, and so I made it look like I took it so you wouldn't be so uncomfortable around me anymore. I never stopped thinking about you, and I never stopped loving you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes were filling with tears again, but they were filled with joy than with sorrow. But before any more could fall out, Sasuke brought Naruto's lips back in for another kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto had no trouble complying and leaning in to deepen that kiss confirming their love for one another. To the two of them, this was heaven.

........

Of course, neither could see how many girls passed out from their little show....

*~*~*~*~*~

Karin sat wiping her eyes as the furious blonde principal was towering over her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! Did you learn nothing from what _just_ happened last week?!"

"Oh please..." the redhead sniffed. "I already lost Sasuke-kun _and_ he hates me..."

"Um, hello?"

The blonde whipped her head over to the over to the source of the noise.

"Why the heck am _I_ here?!" Sakura yelled. "This was _not_ my fault!"

"This was _your_ fault to begin with!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh, like none of the other girls had tried this in Sasuke-kun before!"

"They didn't chemically enhance the potions!"

"I tried to fix the problem! It's not my fault he didn't take it!"

"That still doesn't mean you- HEY!"

It seemed like a déjà vu. Right behind the girls was Naruto and Sasuke, but now both of them were making out instead of one attacking the other. After she yelled one more time, they both separated with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"What?" they both asked.

"Do not "what" me! There is _no_ making out in my office, let alone this school!"

"Baa-chan, can we leave?" the young blonde asked. "We just know we're gonna do something to make you mad and you'll throw us out of your office anyway, so why bother?"

It was clear that steam was coming out of Tsunade's ears, so before she was able to throw a piece of her brand new desk at the boys, they already made their exit down the hall while laughing all the way. They made their way to a secluded hall in order to catch their breaths. They looked at each other while bending over and laughed once more. Sasuke reached his hand out to Naruto's face and pulled him in for another kiss. Naruto pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around the raven and melted into the kiss right away. When they pulled apart, Naruto nuzzled his nose against the other and gave a warm smile.

"This is so weird," the blonde started, "having you kiss me rather than attack me like last week."

"Hn. That's because it was the first time I was holding you and kissing you. I couldn't control myself and I just wanted more of you. You can't blame me."

"Even so, this is so much nicer..."

They kissed again. Naruto pushed against Sasuke until his back leaned against a wall. The raven only pulled the kitsune in closer as he continued massaging the blonde's lips with his own. When they separated, a frown made its way on Naruto's face.

"What's wrong?"

"How long...."

"What?"

"I wonder how long...this will last....I mean, we both drank the potions."

Sasuke's eyes drifted away from the blue ones.

"You drank Sakura-chan's last week, so it's bound to end faster than Karin's, and knowing Karin, I bet she tried to one-up Sakura again and tried to enhance the potion even more. If this is the case, then I wonder how long the two of us can be like this..."

"It's permanent."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke but his eyes were still fixed on something other than the blonde's face.

"Wha....what do you mean?"

"Naruto...I love you. I _really_ love you....and always had...."

The last part was mumbled, but Naruto was still able to hear it. Sasuke released the younger boy and walked over to the window.

"Naruto...I loved you since middle school. But at that time, you were so obsessed with Sakura that I couldn't tell you, so I kept it to myself. But before we entered this school, you said you were over her, but you seemed so depressed about it. I wanted to tell you then, but I had no idea how you would react to it, so I kept my mouth shut."

Naruto's hands tightened and his eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke's back.

"I've been holding these feelings in for about three years, and I just didn't know how much longer I could wait. That's when the Valentine's idea came into my head. I knew a bunch of girls would try to get me to eat stuff before that day, possibly having some "charm" or "love potion" in it, so I couldn't let the opportunity slide. I would just wait for the most obvious one to come by and take it when you were around, but I didn't think you would hand-deliver it to me like that."

"Sasuke..."

"What I'm trying to say is...that love potions are fake..."

"But....but what about Sakura-chan's explanation? She made it trigger the hormones-"

"It was just theoretical, but not true. All love potions try and do that same thing, but none of them are true....Naruto, the potion had nothing to do with the way I feel. These are my true feelings...and so are yours."

Sasuke was immediately spun around and punched right in the face. When he fell to the ground, he looked up to see the blonde standing over him with his fist clenched and water building up in his blue eyes.

"You think this is a joke?!" the blonde yelled.

"No! Naruto, listen!"

"All of this! All of this was just a game to you?! You lead me on and confuse me like that just for your own satisfaction?!"

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"What?! You were trying to make me love you?!"

"Yes! I mean, no! I-I was hoping, but never expected it to happen! Naruto, I only planned this out as a one-sided love!"

"Well, it's not! You really _do_ love playing with people's emotions like this! You really are the worst, Uchiha!"

And so he spun on his heels and took off. Sasuke sat holding his cheek trying to figure out what went wrong. Well, the answer was obvious, but he still didn't understand why things had played that way. Naruto continued to run through the school until he went past the gates and ran down the street, trying to get home. The game of love was indeed difficult, and both players were losing badly at this impossible game.

* * *

AN: Please keep in mind I must make cliffhangers, otherwise you all would stop reading! **^^;**

Only two chapters to go!


	10. Chapter 10: Hypocrite

**Hey, so check it out. **

The only reason this is **rated M** is becuase of the extra chapter at the end of the story (which is still in work). The rest of the pic is rated PG, PG-13 **at most.** Please keep this in mind if you are looking for smut or fluff.

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

Valentine's Day. Everyone in the class awkwardly squirmed in their seats as class carried on. As if the entire week hadn't been weird enough, the most unexpected thing happened that day. Even Sakura couldn't pay attention in class. She kept a worried look on her face, much like her other classmates, and continued glancing over to the other side of the classroom. Today, Sasuke's desk was empty. And just as unpredictable as Sasuke's absence, Naruto wasn't in class either.

The said blonde was lying in his bed with the sheets pulled over his head and with his face buried in his pillow. Most of the morning had already passed, but Naruto had no intention of going to school, knowing that Sasuke would be there as well. Iruka swung the door open ready to yell at the blonde for skipping school.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! School started hours ago!"

"I don't care!" came the scream from under the sheets. "I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! You already have a bad record for pranks and tardiness! You don't need another absence to pile on!"

"I don't wanna go! I'm not going! Forget it!"

Iruka sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know what's gotten into you. You can get up better when Sasuke comes and gets you in the morning-"

"Yeah? Well, he didn't come today, so that's that."

As soon as he heard that cold statement, it dawned on the brunette. Iruka walked over to the bed and sat on the edge minding where the blonde's feet were.

"Did you and Sasuke get into a fight?"

"He's such a bastard!"

When screaming that sentence, he flung the sheets from over his head and shot up so he could a full rant about the said boy.

"He doesn't care for anyone else but himself! He plays with everyone's emotions and has no regard to how it makes others feel!"

"Are you still mad about Sasuke getting Valentines?"

"I don't care if he gets Valentines and I don't! It's not about that!"

"What do you mean? I thought he always gave you a Valentine's gift."

"Look! It isn't about the gifts! It's about-! Wait, what?"

Now he wasn't wailing around and screaming so much.

"What do you mean he gave me gifts? He's never done that."

"Sure he does! Every year, he gives you a box of chocolates that you are always so happy to inhale when you get your hands on them."

"But those are just leftover chocolates that Sasuke didn't want to eat. He didn't like any of the other girls who gave them to him and he definitely _hates_ chocolates."

"Oh, so he only gave you one box a year out of the hundreds that he gets and says he won't give you anymore so you don't get fat?"

"....yes."

"Naruto, none of those boxes he gave you had a name on them, so it wasn't from any of the girls who confessed to Sasuke. How can you be so oblivious to your boyfriend's gifts?"

Naruto's face grew bright red and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"He's not my-! What are you-! What makes you think he likes me?!"

Now Iruka was confused.

"Huh? Haven't you guys been going out?"

"NO!"

"Wow. I thought you were. So Sasuke _doesn't_ like you like that?"

Naruto's head sank down as he brought his knees to his chest.

"...he...he has a funny way of showing it..."

"Oh, I see. Listen, Naruto."

Iruka placed a hand on the blonde's head as a way to comfort him.

"Sasuke had never been a person to show his emotions as openly as you are. But I could see that he always softened up when he's around you. I bet he even goes as far as to smile, right?"

Naruto only gave a slight nod.

"So if he has a funny way of showing that he's happy, wouldn't he also have a funny way of showing that he likes you?"

"...I guess...."

"He wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you. If you give him a chance, I bet he'll try and make it up. Alright?"

He only gave another nod as a response.

"Alright. So get ready and go to school. I'll call you teacher and let him know you'll be coming late. But don't get used to these late days."

Iruka rustled the blonde hair a bit before getting up and walking out of the room. Not long after, the blonde got up from the bed and began searching for his uniform, all the while thinking back on past Valentine's Days.

_"Do you want some chocolate?" Sasuke asked._

_The boys were walking down the sidewalk, heading over to Naruto's house, about two years ago, both in their middle school uniforms and dark blue and orange coats, orange of course belonging to Naruto._

_"Hm?"_

_Sasuke looked away with Naruto staring at him in confusion._

_"I said would you like some chocolate?"_

_When asking, the raven held out a plain box._

_"You don't want it?"_

_"You know I don't like sweets."_

_"Then I'll take it!"_

_Naruto snatched the box out of Sasuke's hands with the biggest grin on his face. Sasuke only stared for a bit before turning his head away once again. The blonde picked a piece out of the box and was ready to pop it into his mouth until he stopped to look at the box._

_"Wait a minute...don't girls usually decorate the boxes all cute and fancy for Valentine's Day? This one's really plain..."_

_"Look, if you don't want it..."_

_"No! I want it! I'll eat it, alright?!"_

_The blonde popped the chocolate into his mouth and began chewing frantically. Sasuke smirked a bit as the two continued down the sidewalk until they got to Naruto's house._

_"I guess I'll go now," the raven mumbled._

_"Ah! Wait!"_

_The blonde grabbed Sasuke's arm and began pulling him to the door._

_"Why don't you stay over! Your brother's out tonight, right? You shouldn't spend the night by yourself, especially Valentine's Day."_

_"Ah...well..."_

_"Oh, come to think of it, Iruka's gonna be out tonight as well. I think he even said he'll be late tonight. Wow. So I guess that'll leave just the two of us, huh?"_

_For a split second, when he was still facing the other boy, Sasuke's face glowed pink, but his head suddenly spun around and he stepped back quite a bit._

_"No! I can't do that!"_

_"Huh? Why not?"_

_"Something...something just came up! I gotta go!"_

_Without another word exchanged, Sasuke sprinted down the sidewalk ad out of sight, leaving a very confused, and slightly sad, Naruto._

The said blonde slapped his face with his own hand and slowly slid it off his face.

'Oh GOD!' he thought. 'How could I have said those things?! It was like I was practically _begging _Sasuke to do things to me that night! What's worse is that I didn't mean it that way, and he had to control himself because he _knew_! I've got to be the biggest baka in the entire world!'

He just finished buttoning his shirt and stood into the mirror staring at himself.

"I bet I was doing all sorts of things like that our entire life, just egging Sasuke on like that, and had to endure all of it. _I've_ been the one playing with Sasuke's heart, not the other way around. I'm a hypocrite, a dobe....a real loser. I don't know why he would even consider liking someone like myself....I'm the absolute worst..."

Naruto slowly made his way down the steps and to the front door. He called out to Iruka to let him know he was leaving.

"Okay, Naruto. Just hang in there, alright? Things will work out between you two."

"...thanks, Iruka."

He only gave a small, broken smile, which quickly fell back into a frown before going out the door to school.

*~*~*~*~*

It was the end of the break when Naruto made his way back into the classroom. All the students only looked at the blonde as he made his way to his desk and slumped into his seat, doing similar gestures as the previous day. After moments of awkward silence, the students started up again in their talks until the teacher came in to resume class. Naruto finally raised his head when the teacher began his lecture when he found something surprising: Sasuke was gone. There shouldn't have been a reason for his absence, and yet, he wasn't in the classroom. Naruto merely let his head flop back onto the desk and sank into a state of depression.

"I really am the absolute worst...."

*~*~*~*~*~

"Naruto!"

He turned his head around to see his pink-haired friend following him down the hallway.

"I see you finally came to school today."

"Yeah," the blonde exhaled. "It's because Iruka made me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come."

"...I heard you two had some kind of fight. Someone said the potion on Sasuke-kun finally wore off..."

Naruto thought back when he was last with Sasuke, when he told him the truth and how he always loved him.

"....I guess so..."

Sakura gave a small smile when the pain in Naruto's face was obvious.

"Don't let it get to you, Naruto. I'm sure things will work out."

The blonde didn't give a response. Seeing him so upset, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box of chocolates.

"Here. Have some of these."

"Huh? For me?" he asked when taking the box. "But....I thought you said you didn't like me like that."

"I don't. They're not from me. They're from someone else, but she was too shy to give them to you (along with other events that recently happened....)."

Naruto chuckled at the statement and reached for the box, but his hand came to a halt as soon as his fingertip touched the corner. The memories of past years of Sasuke giving candy to Naruto and his awkward smiles that would follow afterwards came flooding in, as well as Iruka telling Naruto that Sasuke truly did care for him. All the feelings of guilt and loneliness filled him so much that he couldn't possibly take the chocolate from her.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," he finally whispered. "I...I just can't..."

She lowered the box and gave him another smile.

"I understand. But try and cheer up will you?"

The blonde took a turn around the corner while hanging his head.

"Hey, wait a minute, Naruto! Where are you going?!"

"I guess I'm leaving. I can't stay the rest of the day like I thought I could. Sorry..."

Naruto continued making his way down the halls with Sakura following behind him asking him not to leave. But the blonde had made up his mind and was ready to start sprinting the moment his foot got out the front doors. As soon as he opened the door and was ready to take off with tears to flood his eyes, he was stopped with something blocking the way.

The blue eyes shifted over to get a better glimpse of his obstacle. It was a bouquet of flowers. The most noticeable were the orange roses. Then the white roses, yellow roses, light pink roses, red roses, and a single blue rose in the middle. Naruto was still shocked by the sudden appearance of the flowers, but he snapped out of it by a familiar, deep voice.

"The red rose in the language of flowers is true love, which is the most obvious out of them all."

The sapphire eyes looked down to see a pale hand holding the bouquet, but the rest of his body was hidden behind the wall.

"Yellow roses mean platonic love, which I truly feel for you, but can also mean infidelity, and I am truly sorry for that. White mean eternal love. Light pink is desire. The orange ones definitely reminded me of you, but they also mean passion, which you seem to have in everything that you do. Red and white mixed together mean unity. Red and yellow roses represent happiness and joy."

The raven revealed himself from behind the wall. His onyx eyes were the softest that the blonde had ever seen, and to match that was a very small smile that only Naruto could see. Sasuke reached pulled his other hand from out of his pocket and reached into the bouquet.

"There are also some red carnations in there, meaning my heart aches for you, but the most noticeable and the one that I want you to see is this one."

His hand brushed away the other flowers and leaves to expose the blue rose even more.

"This means attaining the impossible, the blue rose. Although I said the orange roses reminded me of you, I think the blue rose represents you the best. You tend to do just that, which is one of the many reasons why I have fallen hard for you. But at the same time, I know I screwed up big time and I know I can't ask for you to be mine. However, I think getting my feelings across is good enough for me, so...."

Naruto looked deep into the charcoal eyes before making his next move. With one hand, he moved some of the flowers out of the way so he could use his other hand to grab the blue rose.

"I think that was a stupid idea," Naruto whispered.

Once he had a grip of the blue rose, he pulled it out of the bouquet and pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. When their lips separated, he gave a warm smiled and whispered,

"You already have me, so this flower isn't necessary, Teme."

"Hn. I said that flower represented you, Dobe, so of course it belongs in there."

"Why'd you get a bouquet? And such an unusual one at that?"

"Because there's nothing _usual_ about you, so why should the bouquet be normal? And besides, I don't think there would be any other way to get my point across unless I got flowers for you."

"You could have gotten me chocolate."

"Then you would _never_ get it, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto gave a pout, but at the same time grabbed the flowers from him.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke. Not just about yesterday, but every year since....whenever. I've been a jerk and a hypocrite."

"Well, I shouldn't have done all that, either. So, I guess we're even."

"By the way, why didn't you come to school today?"

"It took a while to figure out what flower means what. Plus, I couldn't build the courage to face you for the longest time."

"Oooh.~ The great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of something?~"

"Can it. I heard you saying you were gonna leave just now. And I bet you didn't even show up the entire day."

"What? You keeping tabs on me?"

"No, I just know you very well."

"Hm."

Before the boys could let their lips meet once again, a loud shriek could be heard from behind them. They turned their heads to see a whole hallway filled with students looking at their entire moment. Not only that, but the windows from the higher floors as well as the ground floor were filled with more faces just as surprised as the others. Naruto gave a nervous laugh and was ready to "explain" everything, until a very loud noise interrupted everything.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Tsunade was out, and boy, was she mad. Students were scrambling everywhere trying to find a safe place to hide. Sasuke took Naruto's free hand and, with a smile on his face, pulled Naruto to the school gate ready to run away with him. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own and gripped the flowers with one hand and Sasuke's warm hand with the other. They made their way past the front gate and down the street, leaving behind an extremely shocked school and a really mad blonde principal.

Always together without ever realizing, Naruto and Sasuke stuck to one another and were never meant to separate. And even on that bumpy road, the two had finally found a way to stay together. Out of all the Valentine's that Naruto had experienced, this would definitely be one for him to remember and stay in his mind for the rest of his life.

END.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? A very sweet fanfic for all the SasuNaru fans out there. I really hope you liked it and will wait to see my other-**

**....**

**What's that?**

**.....****There's one more chapter left?! Who the hell gave you that crap?!**

**....**

**Last chapter?...Oh....right....**

**Well, thruth be told, this was actually the end of the fic. But luckily for you, I love the SasuNaru smut, so I couldn't stand all the fluff and no smut. This fic ain't rated "M" for nothing! Stick around for the extra chapter!**

**...Heh...get it? "Stick around"?..."Stick"?....'Cause the fanfic is called "A Sticky Valentine", so the word stick is said again, like in sticky, and....**

**....**

**...I'll go work on that extra chapter now...**


	11. EXTRA Chapter

_***Proudly sporting the "I Did NOT Have to Face the Spork of Doom Club" T-shirt***_

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I now give you the official final and smutty chapyer to A Sticky Valentine! THIS is the smut you all had been waiting for, and I would know. Some of you ave actually been threatening me about it. *laughs* So! Because this is a special chapter, the disclaimer and warnings will change.

**This**is the smutty chapter of the fic, the one all you had been waiting for! It _is_ rated **M** for the sexual themes and maybe the language (maybe. I dunno).

_This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi fanfic containing SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto) pairing. If you do not like the pairing or shounen-ai in general, then please do not leave any comments and discontinue reading from here._

**Naruto and Company and Naruto related things are all property of Kishimoto Masashi. Yes, everything from the chararcter designs to the SasuNaru!**

**Character manipulation are all done by me.**

* * *

For the remainder of the day, the boys decided to spend the rest of the day in town. They stopped for lunch, which was ramen since Naruto begged, then headed for the arcade for games, and then stopped by a sweets store to enjoy cake, which Naruto happily did and Sasuke had no problem watching his new blonde boyfriend help himself to it. The day itself was wonderful, despite the fact that they would have to explain themselves to the teachers and Tsunade when they got back to school.

But when the day was drawing to a close, Naruto was beginning to feel a bit ill, so Sasuke decided to walk the blonde home. Along the way, Naruto was feeling weaker and weaker, but neither could figure out why except Sasuke thinking Naruto ate too many sweets that day. This continued on until they finally reached Naruto's house.

"Well, I hope you get better," Sasuke finally said.

"Hey, wait a moment. You're just gonna leave? What about staying over?"

"...You know I can't do that..." the raven said while turning his gaze away.

"Look, Iruka's gonna be here. He told me so. Plus, are you really gonna leave your sick boyfriend like this?"

"I would if you let me get a head start."

"Oh! But Sasuke!"

Now Naruto started spinning around and put his hand to his head in the most dramatic way possible.

"I'm feeling so weak! I don't think I'll be able to reach the door! I'll collapse at any minute!"

"Yeah right."

Taking the dare, Naruto spun around one more time before letting his body fall backwards. But Sasuke was quick enough to run over and catch the blonde before his body could hit the ground.

"Dobe. What if I really let you fall? Then you would be worse off than you are now."

He had to stop yelling because it really did look like Naruto was worse than before. His cheeks were burning red and was curling himself up while giving out small moans.

"N-Naruto? Are you alright?"

"...No....I feel...it's really warm..."

The raven felt a little guilty lecturing the blonde although he was in such a condition. With him already in his arms, Sasuke lifted the little kitsune bridal style and up to the front door. He took the keys out of Naruto's pocket and unlocked the door. Once inside, he immediately took Naruto upstairs and laid him on his bed.

"I'll go find Iruka and see what we can do. Just stay here and rest."

The raven pulled the covers over Naruto and proceeded out the door to find the brunette guardian. After a couple of minutes, Naruto regained a bit of his strength, so he sat up in his bed and looked around. Eyeing a piece of paper on his nightstand, he took the time to grab it and read what was written on it.

"Naruto,

I'm sure you and Sasuke made up by now, so you won't have to have me stay home. I'll be out late tonight. I hope you two get along well and don't destroy the house while I'm gone. Happy Valentine's Day.

Iruka."

"So he's out with his Kakashi tonight. I wonder if that perverted guy will even let him come back home..."

The blonde gave a heavy sigh while rubbing the back of his neck. Then a thought struck him: he wasn't feeling so sick anymore. His body was still a bit heavy, but he wasn't feeling as warm as he was earlier. But whatever he was feeling wasn't like a normal sickness. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called from outside the room. "I can't find Iruka anywhere!"

"Oh! He left a note on my nightstand saying he would be out late tonight!"

"With Kakashi?!"

"Yeah!"

His footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door. The doorknob could be heard turning.

"I wonder if that guy will let Iruka leave."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thou-"

As soon as Sasuke appeared from behind the door, all of the blonde's thoughts and his sentence came to a halt. He could feel his body tense up and grow warmer and warmer. Even that weird feeling from before was starting to come back. He crouched over and held himself while giving little moans indicating his uncomfortable state.

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

He didn't give an answer but continued staying in the curled up state.

"Weird. You sounded fine when I was outside. I brought some water, but I don't know what's wrong with you, so all I brought was aspirin."

"I...I don't know what's wrong, either....when I was lying down...I felt better...but suddenly...."

"It's fine. Just lie down right now. Maybe you'll get better then."

He followed the raven's orders and lied back onto the bed.

"Do you want to take the medicine now?"

"...no....I was feeling better without it....so maybe if I just lie down some more....."

Sasuke looked at the blonde hoping he could find a way to make him feel slightly better. As a way to try and comfort him, he brought his pale hand up to the blonde's face, but instead Naruto let out a loud gasp and pulled away a bit.

"Sasuke... please don't...."

"I'm only trying to help you."

"But I don't feel better...I don't want you getting sick..."

"I don't get sick that easily. Plus, I'm sure it's from something you ate, so I can't catch it."

Sasuke put his hand back on the blonde's cheek and caressed it a bit. This didn't seem to help the blonde at all because now he was squirming a bit in the bed with his eyes tightly shut. Thoughts of Sasuke came rushing into the blonde's head, which seemed like a really bad time to have them. Those thoughts weren't anything that had to do with Sasuke's smile or any of the times they spent laughing with one another or even the date from earlier. These thoughts were actually focused on Sasuke's lips. And specifically, where they were. He saw those thin lips moving from his swollen ones onto his tan neck, making their way to the space under his ear. As his lips were traveling further up, one of his hands were traveling down, massaging the nipples on his chest and slipping its way past the stomach.

The blonde's breath came out in harsh pants as his face grew to a horrific red shade. He brought his hands to his stomach to try and make the weird feeling go away, but it wasn't the place he was having problems. Unconsciously, his hands moved lower and lower until they reached his crotch. The blonde squirmed with his eyes tightly shut, hoping the feeling would go away, but it was no use. Sasuke looked down at Naruto trying to figure out what was wrong. The raven leaned in and whispered his name only to have the blonde gasp really loud. It finally clicked. Sasuke finally understood what was going on. Even so, he wanted to test it out first.

He didn't give the younger boy any warning at all. Sasuke leaned in and immediately captured Naruto's lips with his own. He forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth and roughly played with it as he moved his own body into the bed. No thoughts were in Naruto's head except deciding whether to grab the boy who was kissing him or to hold onto the place that seemed to be getting worse. When Sasuke finally pulled away, he leaned back in and began licking the kitsune's ear.

"I see Karin's potion is starting effect," the Uchiha whispered.

"Wha....what are you....talking about?....I thought..."

"I said the potion can't work as a love medium, but it doesn't mean it can't work for something else. How do you feel right now, Naruto?"

"Ahhhh~ I don't know...why....I feel....."

"Your hormones are going out of control when you see me. You must be really hard right now, right?"

Naruto gave a small nod while his heavy breathing continued. After getting an answer, Sasuke gave a small kiss on the blonde's forehead and got up from the bed.

"Why are you stopping?" the blonde asked.

"It's better that I go. I'm the cause of your problem."

"But I don't want you to go! Please, Sasuke! I want you to stay with me!"

"Naruto, if I stay....I can't do that."

Naruto didn't care about anything Sasuke was trying to say. He threw Sasuke back onto the bed and forcefully kissed him.

"I don't care what happens or what's right or wrong! Sasuke, I'm already this bad and I don't want you to leave! I know what could happen....and I kind of....wish it will...."

Sasuke only looked at his love for a second before giving a heavy sigh and pulling Naruto into a tight embrace. One hand made its way down Naruto's backside and the other began to undo his pants.

"Fine. But I can't guarantee what will happen next."

"Mmmm~ It's fine....I just.... I just want you now...."

*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto's loud moans filled the room. Sasuke placed Naruto in his lap, leaning his back against him, with his pants tossed to the other side of the room and started rubbing his member so he could release. The blonde gripped the sheets even with his knuckles all white and tried his best to keep his legs open. Sasuke's lips made their way down Naruto's neck, kissing and nipping every few seconds. As one hand was gently massaging the blonde's length, the other took the task of unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his tan shoulders. Sasuke kissed the exposed shoulder and then made his way back up to the kitsune's ear and licked the lobe.

"How are you feeling right now, Naruto?"

"Ha......good...."

Sasuke tightened his grip a bit.

"Are you ready to come yet?"

"Y-yes.....I want.....to come....."

Sasuke continued to rub Naruto's length as he let his other hand travel down to the blonde's entrance. With the precum from Naruto's member, one of the pale fingers made a ring around the entrance, teasing the whiskered boy as his the other hand teased the head. This is when Naruto began rocking his hips to the rhythm of Sasuke's hand, but at the same time rocking against the raven, making him groan a bit. Naruto kept rocking back and forth as Sasuke pumped faster. The hot breath on the back of the kitsune's neck was pushing him closer to coming, so much that he even started to close his legs and squirm. That didn't stop Sasuke. He rubbed the tip more and more and felt his own pants getting tight thanks to the friction that Naruto was giving. Finally, the finger running around Naruto's entrance forced its way in, surprising the blonde to jerk his head back and give a loud scream while coming. The pale hand continued pumping while letting Naruto ride his orgasm out until he fell back on the raven signaling it was over.

"Naruto...."

Naruto's cerulean eyes drifted to the boy behind him clouded in lust for the other. He reached back and pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss while rotating his body so he was facing the dark-haired boy. While the two continued kissing, the blonde led Sasuke down to the bed so Naruto was sitting on top of him. When their lips finally separated, both looked into each other's eyes while heavily panting.

"Sasuke...I want more," he whispered. "I'm not done yet....I want you more, Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't give an answer. All he did was pull Naruto back down into another kiss while letting his hands move along the tan body. The hand covered in the blonde's cum made its way down to Naruto's entrance and pushed one finger in and began moving. The blonde broke the kiss and let out a loud moan while letting his body move once more to the rhythm of Sasuke's probing hand. The pale boy's lips found their way back to Naruto's neck while the other hand slid its way down to Naruto's already hard member and began stroking it. Naruto's arms couldn't hold out to the pleasure coursing through his body. His upper body collapsed onto the boy below, without ever letting the lips and tongue separating from his neck. With his ass still in the air, Sasuke slid another moist finger in and began a scissoring motion to make the blonde cry out more.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..."

The blonde continued hoarsely whispering the name, holding onto the pillow underneath and feeling the fingers moving back and forth, in and out. One of the tan hands finally loosened its grip from the sheets and made its way down to the pale hand currently occupied by the member. Naruto felt his way around until he got to the zipper of Sasuke's pants and began to undo it. This caused the raven to let out a gasp, but did not stop him from pleasuring the blonde. In between breaths, Naruto still called out his lover's name while pulling his length out and started pumping as fast as Sasuke was.

"Sasuke....I want this...." he moaned while slowing his strokes.

This is when Sasuke finally stopped and looked at the blonde. Naruto started to remove Sasuke shirt while trailing kisses along the pale neck. When the shirt was off, the blonde made his way back up and kissed the young Uchiha passionately while positioning himself over the raven's member. After a couple of strokes, he brought his entrance to the tip and rubbed the two together.

"Na-Naruto! Wait!"

"I want this bad, Sasuke..."

The clouded blue eyes looked into the onyx ones and immediately froze all of the raven's thoughts.

"And I know...you want this, too...."

With a couple of nudges, Naruto finally got Sasuke's length into his entrance and slowly pressed his body down to let it slide deeper. With each painfully slow second and inch, the moans from both boys became loud and hoarse as Sasuke's manhood reached deeper and deeper into Naruto until it was completely in. Naruto shook a bit, trying to get used to the feeling, which didn't help Sasuke since Naruto was acting as a human vibrator, making him moan some more. After a couple of moments, Naruto lifted himself just a bit before sliding back down and letting the raven's length completely inside once again. Naruto's hands made their way to Sasuke's chest and gave support as Naruto moved further up and down once again. The soft moans from earlier gradually became louder as the kitsune continued to pleasure himself and the dark-haired boy underneath. After getting the general feeling down, the blonde sat upright and gradually increased the distances of the thrusts. Like before, he let his hips rock against the Uchiha's with each thrust, gasping Sasuke's name every time he forced his body down.

Sasuke cocked his head back with his eyes tightly closed and could feel Naruto's tight hole slide up and down, over and over on his rock-hard member. He dreamed this moment over and over before at night, but he never imagined it would feel that good. The heat generating from Naruto's body, the great sensation from his hips and entrance, and the delicious moans hanging in the air. All of these were intoxicating the raven to the point of driving him wild. But this wasn't enough for him. Along with feeling Naruto, he wanted to see him as well. Opening his onyx eyes revealed something he didn't expect: a completely submissive blonde moving up and down on Sasuke's length. His entire tan body was covered in sweat and his face glowed a beautiful shade of red that complimented the pleading look on his face. This was no longer enough. Sasuke wanted Naruto just as much as Naruto begged for him.

The pale boy's hands quickly took a firm hold and drove the blonde's hips back down and allowed his manhood to dig even further in. The impact made Naruto cry out Sasuke's name and release at the same time. This was no longer in Naruto's hands. Sasuke's drive was now much more than Naruto's. Over and over, Sasuke thrusted up and pulled Naruto down so he could reach deeper into the younger boy to where he was hard once again. The whiskered boy started losing the strength to keep going and began crouching over. The raven took this opportunity to pull Naruto by his neck into another heated kiss, letting their tongues sloppily wrestle with one another while continuing their heated exercise. But now it was too much for Naruto to keep up, thus crouching forward more trying to catch his breath.

"Sa...suke~"

Since Naruto stopped moving, Sasuke took the initiative to continue. Leaning forward, Sasuke placed both of his hands on the kitsune's back and laid him down on his back. Repositioning himself, he moved his lips to the blonde's chest and nibbled a pink nub. Naruto tried to hide the moan in while gripping the sheets underneath him, but every so often the noise would slip past his lips, much like the pink tongue that teased his nipple. The raven propped the blonde's legs on his shoulders and began thrusting again, faster and harder than before. Naruto's loud moans filled the room once more, crying out Sasuke's name between every breath and with each strong thrust. The blonde's face was much worse than before. Before, it was only a look pleading for the raven, but now it had the look of complete ecstasy, absolute satisfaction. Everything was already starting to build up, but seeing his love with so much pleasure in his face forced Sasuke not to be gentle anymore.

The young Uchiha grabbed the tan legs and threw them off his shoulders and to each side of the young blonde and leaned in more with each thrust. Now he was reaching much deeper. Naruto could only scream Sasuke's name over and over as he could feel the other boy's length digging deeper into him each time. The kitsune turned his head to bite the pillow as hard as he could as Sasuke kept reaching deeper and deeper until he hit something. The blue eyes rolled back as his vision was blinded by white. That spot, that one spot Sasuke was able to find, sent something through Naruto's body that made him lose control for a split second. Sasuke realized what he had just done when the blonde's scream was much louder than before and when his hole tightened a great amount. So he positioned himself to hit that spot once again and hear his blonde scream out once more. The screams from before could no longer form the raven's name but only loud and hoarse noises every time was pushed harder into the mattress. The young Uchiha leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other boy's, letting his tongue messily play with the other to the point of saliva running out of their mouths. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck and dug his fingers into the black hair as Sasuke let his tongue slide out of the blonde's swollen lips to follow the line of saliva down his cheek and to his already spotted neck and started to suck on it once again.

The slapping noises of their wet bodies colliding together started to pick up as Sasuke's rhythm quickened, but was soon drowned out by the grunts and moans from the two boys who were reaching their climaxes. Naruto drove his hips into Sasuke's and wrapped his legs around the pale waist while trying to scream out his name some more, even if they only came out as loud noises. Sasuke pulled back from the red and tanned neck and looked up at his lover to see the face that was in complete satisfaction once more. The pale boy gritted his teeth as he felt himself sliding in and out of Naruto's tight hole and his body wrap around his. At this point, the raven couldn't help but utter the blonde's name.

"N...Naru...to..."

Sasuke bent his head down and wrapped his arms around the tan boy as continued to drive into him.

"Naruto....Naruto..."

Naruto only responded with more of his own screams. One of the pale hands gently caressed Naruto's leg and made its way up his body to the blonde's erection. As soon as he grabbed onto it, he pumped his hand up and down Naruto's shaft as fast as he was pushing his member further into the blonde's hole. Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's neck as felt more pleasure coarse through his body.

"Ah! Sasuke! More! More!!"

Sasuke leaned forward again and forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth. The other hand that wasn't occupied with Naruto's member made its way up to the blonde's chest and played with one of his nipples. Naruto tore his lips away with strings of saliva still hanging from them, and threw his head back to scream more.

"Sasuke!~ I'm coming!~ I'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcoming!!!"

Sasuke only replied by raising his head to Naruto's ear and licked the earlobe. Unable to take anymore, Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's back and let out a loud scream. Hot, white semen came out all over both boys chests as the kitsune continued screaming at the top of his lungs in pleasure. Feeling Naruto's hole tighten even more, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde and thrusted even faster until he reached his own climax. The raven bent his head down and let out a loud grunt as he released inside of Naruto.

"Sasuke! I can feel it! It's so hot! It's so hot!"

Both boys held on tightly to one another, their bodies shaking as they were each riding out their climaxes. Feeling the last of it come out and the feeling slipping away, the two let out a heavy sigh and loosened their grips on one another. Sasuke collapsed on the blonde and laid on his sticky chest for a few moments while each tried to catch their breaths. When his breathing finally slowed down, the young Uchiha slowly pulled himself out, with traces of his cum leaking out of the blonde's entrance and hanging from his member. The raven slowly bent down and kissed the whiskered boy gently on the lips, which the blond happily leaned into.

Sasuke rolled over next to the blonde and closed his eyes with a small smirk filled with satisfaction. He had always dreamed of finally getting together with the person he loved most, seeing him every day and giving kisses every time they met or separated for only a short amount of time. But he never imagined being able to sleep with Naruto, and especially this soon! The raven's smirk grew wider wondering the next time they would be able to do this, and how he wanted to make sure it would be even better the next time they had sex. But the raven's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Naruto's side of the bed change and barely hear his name being whispered from the said kitsune. Sasuke opened his eyes, but wasn't prepared to see what was waiting for him.

There, on the bed next to Sasuke, was a sun kissed colored ass that he was now so familiar with, and a tan hand probing its hole. Naruto was now on all fours, except for one hand, and was pleasuring himself while moaning the young Uchiha's name over and over. The blonde's face had his mouth open and his face in the most erotic manner that made Sasuke's member come back to life at the sight. Sasuke was unaware if he was making any noises or movements that would interrupt the blonde from his little activity, but Naruto did stop and turn his face to the once again aroused raven and speak in the cutest fashion Sasuke had ever heard.

"Sa....Sasuke....not enough...."

The hand moved out of Naruto's entrance and made its way to the blonde's erection and started rubbing. The cerulean eyes were once again covered with lust and were pleading to the raven that was only so far away.

"It's not enough....please....more.....I want....more, Sasuke...."

In no time at all, Sasuke had already taken a hold of Naruto's backside and immediately inserted his rock-hard erection into the begging and submissive kitsune. His hole was already slick from the leftover cum from their last round and his insides felt just as hot as they did before. As tempted as Sasuke was to start thrusting into Naruto, he paused only for a moment to lean in and whisper into Naruto's ear.

"This has to be the worst Valentine's gift ever," he whispered, "because no matter how many times I sleep with you, it will never be enough to satisfy me."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, now would it?" the blonde responded in an erotic whisper.

And with that, the raven pulled himself out and slammed back into the blonde, repeating the process and filling the room with pleasurable screams and moans once again.

*~*~*~*~*~

The bright rays from the morning sun shone through the window and landed on the blonde's sun-kissed face to welcome him to the new day. The lids to his eyes fluttered open to reveal his sapphire eyes that glistened in the light. The tired blue eyes drifted to the window and looked out to the tree just outside, and on the tree was the red bird from the other day. He was all by himself, looking around and hopping on the tree branch, but did not make a single noise. After several moments shifting from one side to the other, the same blue bird flew over and landed on the branch right above the red bird. Neither bird said anything and remained in their places without even making their shifty movements. Finally, the blue bird dropped down to the branch below and hopped his way to the red bird. As soon as he did, the red bird made his way to the blue one and began his singing. The blue one happily joined in and the air filled with beautiful music sung by both birds that were finally reunited.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something moving on his chest. He turned his head and looked down to see Sasuke looking up with his deep onyx eyes and his heart-stopping smile on his lips. At that moment, everything from the night before came rushing into his head.

"S-Sasuke!" the blonde exclaimed with his face turning a bright shade of red. "How...how long were you awake?"

"Hmm...just a little bit, but I couldn't help but see your beautiful face glowing in the morning sun."

"How the heck can you say such embarrassing things in the morning?"

The raven only moved up and gently kissed the tan boy on the lips.

"Good morning, my little Naruto."

When their lips separated, Sasuke pushed himself up and looked down at his blonde.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I guess...."

The young Uchiha gave a kiss on Naruto's forehead before rolling off and sitting up on the bed.

"I'm....I guess I'm sorry for doing all that to you," Sasuke mumbled.

"No! It's not your fault!" the blonde yelled while sitting up in the bed. "I was acting weird and you were only trying to help! I forced you!"

Sasuke only looked away when he spoke again.

"Even so, I was the one taking advantage of you when you were so submissive by that potion. I should have left like I said I would, but instead gave in and slept with you when I shouldn't have."

"Um....about that...."

The raven turned his head to the cute blonde nibbling on his finger with an upset look on his face.

"You see...that potion didn't really have effect....the entire time...."

Sasuke only sat there and stared at the blonde.

"It kinda.....wore off.....a bit before....the first round...."

The two boys sat in bed for the longest time without saying a word. Naruto's body shook a bit worrying if he upset the raven with his little act.

"Sex maniac," Sasuke said with a huge smirk on his face.

"What?!"

"You're telling me we went for four rounds and it wasn't even because of the potion? I didn't know you were so desperate for sex, Dobe."

"L-l-like you're one to talk! What about those first few days you were molesting me?! Huh?! Was i_that_/ipart of the potion?"

"One: I _just_ molested you. I wasn't really trying to get in your pants. Two: Sure, let's go with that."

Sasuke leaned down while Naruto shot a death glare in the raven's direction while gritting his teeth. After a moment, Sasuke turned his head to the fuming blonde and let his signature smirk crawl back on his face.

"Admit it, Dobe. You can't resist this sexy body, can you?"

"Teme! Quit acting all high and mighty!"

"Oh? So now we're restraining ourselves, are we?"

The young Uchiha pinned the tan boy to the bed and looked over him with his same superior smirk.

"Well, how about you try and resist me after this?"

He proceeded with kisses along the blonde's neck, sucking at the skin where his jaw and neck meet. As much as Naruto was struggling, he wasn't putting much effort into it.

"No...Sasuke wait....it's morning already...."

Sasuke only ignored him and proceeded to work on Naruto's lips. It was only for a couple of seconds before the tan boy shot up and screamed,

"It's already morning!!!"

Of course, he hit Sasuke's head with his own while jumping up, so both of them were holding their foreheads while muttering under their breaths.

"What are you talking about, Usuratonkachi?"

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Naruto jumped out of the bed while trying to find his clothes that were tossed aside from the night before. Seeing Naruto in such a frantic state, Sasuke's face turned gloomy as he looked down at the sheets.

"Was it....really a mistake to sleep with me?" the raven asks.

Naruto turns his head so quickly it looks as though his neck snapped.

"No! Don't ever think that, Sasuke! That wasn't a mistake! It will _never_ be a mistake!"

Sasuke gave a small smile but was immediately interrupted when Naruto threw the covers over his head.

"Stay here! Do _not_ come out of the room!"

Naruto dashed out of the room before Sasuke could warn him that he was only wearing a shirt, which didn't even belong to him. The blonde scurried over to Iruka's room, but found no one to be there. While stomping down the steps, he hoped to God that Iruka hadn't heard them last night, or at least wasn't too mad about them sleeping together. When the blonde jumped into the kitchen, he found nothing there. Nothing for cooking breakfast, no cups out for his morning coffee, nothing. Before he could go into deep thought, the tan boy looked over to the answering machine and saw a blinking red light. Out of curiosity, he pushed the button and let the message play back.

**BEEP**. "Hello, Naruto. This is Kakashi. Iruka went....a bit overboard with drinking, if that's a good enough excuse, and will be staying the night at my place. Don't worry. I wouldn't let him drive home drunk, so that's why he's staying over. Take care of yourself....and don't push yourself too much! 3 **BEEP**.

"So Iruka never came home last night. That's a bit of a relief, but no big surprise."

Naruto spun around to see Sasuke standing behind him wearing only his pants.

"Gah! When did you leave the room! And why are you wearing only that?!"

"Dobe. That's _my_ shirt you're wearing."

Naruto looked down and turned bright red knowing that Sasuke was right.

"Not to mention..."

The raven leaned in and pulled at the helm of the shirt.

"...That's _all_ you're wearing."

Sasuke threw the blonde over his shoulder and began to carry him up the stairs.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"We're going back to bed. We still have a bit of time until Iruka gets home right?"

"Wha-? And you called _me_ the sex maniac?!"

The blonde was hushed by a pale hand sliding into his entrance once again.

"You seem pretty ready here. Not to mention I don't hear you complaining anymore."

Before Naruto could give an argument, Sasuke already closed the door to the blonde's room and threw him onto the bed for another round. Obviously Valentine's Day wasn't the end of the boy's love for one another.

END

* * *

Naruto: *wrestles out of kiss*

Naruto: W-wait! What about school?!

Sasuke: .....forget about it.

Naruto: WHAT?!

Sasuke: *tackles Naruto*


End file.
